


Why you shouldn't lose your phone at a party; and other valuable lessons that Changbin has learned

by petrichor_petrichor



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, CHAPTER 13 IS SMUT PLZ BE AWARE, Changbin sucks at maths, Crack, Enemies, Felix sucks at biology, Fluff, Grinding, I have a feeling that I may need to change the rating later on, Jisung is a britishboo (sorry), M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Humor, Unrequited Love, also angst lols, angst at chap 7 yeet, basically a lot of partying and drugs, basically changlix with a side of minsung, changlix, minsung - Freeform, pining is probably going to occur later, this is my first time writing a fanfic since I was like 12 plz show mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_petrichor/pseuds/petrichor_petrichor
Summary: Math had never been Changbin’s forte, which made it hard for him to count how many seconds it took before he felt his body hit the cold grass. Basically, Changbin and Felix attend the same party and start hating each other and Changbin loses his phone and passes out. It sounds better when you actually read it, I hope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeek as mentioned in the tags this is my first fanfic in like 6 years so this is probably like a really shitty fic but there was an attempt and I'll try to actually finish writing it. Also, English isn't my mother tongue so please feel free to correct me when I make mistakes. ALSO, this work isn't finished yet I just haven't learned how to change the fic's status to "not completed" yet.

Math had never been Changbin’s forte. Maybe that’s why he settled with bursting out into a fit of giggles when Chan had gripped his shoulder and asked how many shots of vodka the younger had taken. In fact, Changbin didn’t even remember if it actually was vodka that he had drowned. He remembered the lukewarm beer cans, the foul tasting red wine that Hyunjin had insisted that Changbin just had to taste because apparently Spanish 56 year old wine was the best kind of wine out there, the so called “skinny shots” that Minho had dished out which solely contained gin and thin cucumber slices but the vodka? The vodka was something Changbin didn’t remember. Both his eyes and his brain had gone pretty fuzzy after the skinny shots and math really didn’t get any easier when you had alcohol streaming through your blood vessels. The one thing Chanbgin was sober enough to realize was that the music at this party was absolute shit. The house was filled with party guests and even if Changbin really wasn’t that fond of strangers being closer than 2 meters away from him, he didn’t find himself resisting how he sort of got pushed around within the living room of the house by all the other dancing party guests. The other party guests however did not appreciate it when Changbin fought his way forward through the folk mass when he felt the first gust of real air, weed filled air did not count as real air, elbowing an unknown amount of people on the way just to get out.

With his head tilted upwards, facing the sky, Changbin took a deep breath and smiled as his brain and body came to the mutual agreement that fresh air was very underrated and also very good. As Changbin made a mental note to stop driving his car to the university everyday, to improve the quality of the air on planet Earth, he felt someone tapping his shoulder in a rather annoying way. The “stay 2 meters away from me unless I know you” rule had been broken and Changbin did his best to spin on his heels and face the rule breaker with a furious look. It worked out pretty well in his head and maybe it was for the best that nobody except for the Rule breaker was there to witness how silly Changbin’s furious look had actually turned out. Said person was probably just as drunk or possibly even more drunk than Changbin which resulted in him just ending up chuckling at the look.

“Hey cutie, no need to look like you’re ready to skin me alive. I just wanted to ask if you’d like to have a drink with me?”

Changbin couldn’t see the rule breaker’s face through his long black bangs, and the alcohol didn’t really make his eyesight better either, but he could make out the other’s muscular form and he would lie if he didn’t say that said person’s voice enticed him. Changbin simply gave out a low murmur, too lazy and drunk to form a coherent sentence. His reply only made the rule breaker chuckle again, a little darker this time. He could barely register that the other pulled out a bottle from somewhere.

“Or maybe you’re too chicken to do it?”

If it was one thing besides math that Chanbin despised it was being called a coward or being talked down to in any way. In his mind, Changbin was strong, cool and always up for a challenge. His parents hadn’t raised a wus. He cursed at the other boy before hastily reaching out to grab the bottle. With shaky hands he managed to twist off the bottle’s red cap and chug down its contents. Math had never been Changbin’s forte, which made it hard for him to count how many seconds it took before he felt his body hit the cold grass.

\-------

To say that Felix was angry would be an understatement. To say that he was pissed would also be an understatement. Felix was fuming with rage. Felix was aware of the fact that he has anger issues but he swore on his grave that this rage was completely justified and had absolutely nothing to do with his anger issues. His foul mood was beginning to affect the people around him as well.

“Felix, I’m not trying to be a complete bummer but you’re being way too narky right now. It’s not a big deal, you’re just being a very over sensitive and rude wanker.” Jisung said with a voice filled with either fake or real concern, Felix couldn’t really make out which one of them that it actually was. The boy was seated on the worn out mahogany coloured loveseat and stared at Felix with sad eyes.

“Fist of all, I have no idea what fucking language you were just attempting to speak in but whatever it is I don’t fucking speak it and that’s for sure. Second of all, it is a very big deal Jisung. It’s such a big deal that you wouldn’t even be able to comprehend it with that small brain of yours!” Felix shot back as he stressfully paced around the flat, something he always did when his anger issues were prominent.

Jeongin and Seungmin were seated on one of the awful looking orange kitchen counters, sharing a bag of crisps and laughing at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

“It’s British for heaven’s sake, you uncultured swine! And how is this even a big deal? Why can’t you just be happy for Jeongin and Seungmin instead of being a total twat?” Jisung yelled out with flushed cheeks. Even if he would never admit it out loud, his and Felix’s spats could get under his skin and actually make him upset some times.

“It’s a big fucking deal because I have been looking forward to this party for five weeks now and you’re just now telling me that I have to be your fucking designated driver because you all want to get shitfaced without me!” Felix had begun screaming even louder and he cursed himself for his goddamn voice cracks that he always seemed to get whenever when he was upset.

“What do you mean you’ve been looking forward to this for five weeks? You got the bloody invite on Tuesday? That’s like three days ago? And we’d love to get trollied with you but we need a designated driver since we don’t want to experience _that_ uber incident again! It’s for everybody’s safety! We trust you Lix and this is Seungmin and Jeongin’s first time going out drinking, can’t you just be chuffed for them?” Jisung wasn’t even angry anymore, he had changed tactics and was at this point just pleading that Felix would give in.

“You all just want to experience new stuff and make memories without me! I’m not being your fucking designated driver! And for the last fucking time Jisung, stop trying to be British! You’re not British and you’re not even using the words correctly!” Jeongin and Seungmin had broken out into a laughing fit at this point, it was just simply their way of trying to defuse the situation at hand. Felix shot them an angry look.

“Felix you know very well that’s not true! And don’t you come here and try to roast my “10 words to make you sound like a native British lad” article, it hasn’t done anything to you!” Jisung yelled after him as Felix slammed the door shut.

\--------

A peck on the cheek from Jisung and a bag of crisps later, Felix had somehow ended up behind the wheel of Woojin’s Volvo c30. He wouldn’t say that he was happy, but he had calmed himself down with the thought of capturing every single embarrassing moment that his friends would experience whilst getting shitfaced later at the party and using it against them later.

The route from Felix, Jisung and Woojin’s flat to the party was actually only supposed to take 40 minutes. Somehow it ended up taking the boys and hour and a half before they arrived at the new gothic house that pumped out one pop song after the other. Jisung patted Felix’s back and praised him for only taking 10 minutes to parallel park before jumping out from the car. As Felix, Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin entered the house and scanned the crowd, Felix came to the conclusion that maybe this party wouldn’t be too bad anyways, even if he couldn’t drink.

\--------

Jisung had forbidden him to drink but he hadn’t forbidden him to hook up with anybody. When the clock struck 11:37 pm, Felix found himself pinning a shorter boy with black hair against one of the bedroom doors. The boy wasn’t exactly a super model but Felix had always had a weak spot for black hair and dark eyes and this guy just simply happened to have both of them. Naturally he started grinding against the boy before kissing him and slipping some tongue in the other’s mouth. Felix grimaced against the other boy’s lips as he tasted some rather disgusting alcohol on his breath.

“Stay here, I’ll get you a glass of water, okay?” Felix whispered in the other’s ear before placing a kiss just under his earlobe. He himself had to admit that it was a bit of a mood kill to just walk away but God, the taste of the foul alcohol on the other boy’s tongue made Felix want to heave.

Felix was a man of his word, and so was the other boy too. Felix returned to the bedroom door with a glass of water in his hand. The other boy had kept his promise and was also standing in the same place, still pinned against the bedroom door. Only this time, it wasn’t Felix that was pinning him against the door. Standing in Felix’s now previous place was a boy just a couple of centimeters shorter than Felix himself. The boy had black hair that looked very similar to the boy that Felix had been making out with, and was clad in an all black outfit, showing off his biceps by wearing a tanktop. Felix couldn’t see his replacement’s face from where he stood but he took a quick guess that either a) the boy must be really fucking hot or b) the boy must be an amazing kisser because the boy that was still pressed against the bedroom door was panting and moaning non stop into the new boy’s kisses. Felix felt anger bubble up inside of him and didn’t see any other solution than to go forward and sock the new guy. That’s what anyone in his place would have done, right?

“Right then, what the fuck is this?” Felix said as he used his free hand to grab on the new guy’s shoulder and pulled him away from the other boy. Felix cursed himself for not even remembering the name of the boy who he had made out with.

A presumably angry look draped over the new guy’s face. Felix couldn’t really tell as the other boy’s eyes were for the most part covered up by long black bangs.

“And who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?” The guy huffed, a movement that caused his bangs to momentarily move and show the new guy’s eyes for about 2 seconds.

“I’m just someone who wants to know why you think it’s okay to go around and make out with other people’s “catch”?” Felix said as he tried to steady his grip around the glass of water.

“Catch? What are you, fucking five? Grow up for fuck sake.” The new guy scoffed out. Felix didn’t realize how close they were standing until he felt the new guy’s breath on his. It reeked of some sort of alcohol that Felix couldn’t make out. Alcohol and...was that a hint of cucumber he smelled? Felix put his hand on New guy’s forehead, shoving up the boy’s bangs in the same motion. He couldn’t help but to let out a loud groan and a quiet curse word as he noticed that the boy’s black eyes were droopy and could hardly focus on him. Felix came to the conclusion that the guy was completely out of it and whilst he was looking back at the guy at the door that he had almost forgot, he came to the conclusion that new guy and bedroom door guy must had been drinking together when he was getting water from the kitchen. Felix may have had anger issues but he wasn’t going to fight someone who was under the influence of a shit ton of alcohol.

“This is a fucking waste of time. And oi, get a fucking haircut dude. You can’t even see through those disgusting bangs of yours.” Felix said as he lifted his hand of the other’s forehead, making the boy stumble a bit as he had been leaning his forehead against Felix hand by accident. With that out of the way, Felix had spun around and started to walk away. He heard crude words being muttered from one of the boys and to really show them that he had heard the person, he threw the glass of water on the ground.

\----------

“...and then, I found him on the verge of getting dicked down by another dude! Can you imagine? I mean...Oi Jisung, are you even listening to me?”

Felix loved to vent, not because his feelings had gotten hurt or anything, but just because he thought it had been a dick move for the boy to replace him. Jisung usually loved to listen but listening was hard when Lee Minho sat in another sofa just a couple of meters away from Jisung himself. Usually, Jisung didn’t stare this much when he was in the same party as Minho but today was an exception. Today Minho’s gold brown hair was parted down the middle and Jisung couldn’t think of anything else besides that. Well actually, Jisung could think of two things. 1) Minho’s middle part and 2) Jisung wanting, like really wanting to bury his hands in Minho’s hair. Felix sulked as he noticed that his best friend was busy fantasizing about Minho again. He dug around in his jeans pocket before pulling up a condom and throwing it on Jisungs lap before he got up and left the room. Felix was in dire need of some cold night air.

Something that Felix wasn’t really in dire need of though was to find a guy laying face first in the grass in the front yard of the party house. He let out a small scream as his foot accidentally hit the guy’s arm.

“Jesus FUCK you can’t scare people like that you know? Someone’s bound to get a heart attack!” Felix shrieked, voice cracking a bit too many times, as he started pacing around in the front yard.

Felix stopped pacing around when he realized that the other boy hadn’t gotten up or made any attempt to respond to Felix’s voice crack filled confrontation. Felix decided to bend down and poke the dude. When that didn’t work, he pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight, bathing the guy on the ground in screen light. Felix let out a noise of surprise when he realized it was the dickhead who had stolen his catch that was laying on the grass. Felix felt guilt sink in, if he hadn’t left them alone, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. As he scanned the rest of the yard with the help of his phone’s flashlight, Felix quickly found a bottle laying near the boy.

“Fucking hell. Fucking idiot.” Felix cussed when he picked up the more than half empty smirnoff bottle. What idiot drinks smirnoff when they’re already shitfaced? Idiots with a death wish?

Felix didn’t know why he was angry at the bottle, but he was, and he made the decision to chuck the bottle as far away from them as he could before returning to study New guy’s face again. He let his phone drop to the ground before mustering up strength and repositioning the guy so that he was lying with his body in a position that wouldn’t make him choke on his own vomit or on the grass if he woke up. Would he wake up?

“Shit shit shit, what if he doesn’t wake up?” Felix panicked and felt his hands get sticky with sweat.

He patted the other boy’s black skinny jeans all over before finding a pocket in them. Felix pulled out New guy’s phone and led New guy’s thumb to the home button, successfully unlocking the phone without Felix needing to try to figure out the password. If his phone reacted to New guy’s touch, then that couldn’t mean that he was dead, right? Biology had never really been Felix’s forte.

Felix opened the boy’s contacts because he thought it would be a good idea to alert New boy’s parents. When he opened the contacts though, he found that New guy didn’t have any saved numbers in his phone. Felix groaned. What idiot doesn’t save their contacts? Felix really wasn’t in the mood to go through private text messages right now so instead he simply opened the boy’s gallery. In Felix’s mind, opening someone's phone gallery was less intruding than reading their text messages. He scrolled down until he found an album named “Amigos”. That title made Felix not want to help the guy anymore. He already had enough on his hands, dealing with Jisung being a Britishboo and he just didn’t see himself having patience to deal with both a Britishboo and Spanishboo. Felix tried to keep his eyes away from the other photos and decided to take a look at the most recent photo in the album. His heart jumped when he saw that it had been taken before today, just 3 hours earlier. New guy and a blonde guy stood with one arm each tossed over the others’ shoulder in the living room in the party house. Felix scrambled up and quickly told New guy to “-Stay there” before realizing that he was probably unconscious and couldn’t hear him anyways.

Theoretically, Felix could have told the people at the party that there was a guy laying out in the grass and probably needing medical help but he just didn’t trust these people. He wasn’t in the mood to explain to a bunch of shitfaced and probably even high people about what was going on and so he decided to try to find the guy that was standing next to New guy on the photo. Felix was running frantically around the house, people that had said that they had seen the blonde guy had given him opposite directions and Felix was just about to go back to the front yard to New guy again when he heard ambulance sirens ringing. Felix ran towards the open window. Once he stood with his hands on the window still, he realized just how far up he had gone in the house. It was a long way down to the ground from the window and Felix took a guess and guessed that he was at the 4th floor. He couldn’t see the ambulance but he knew that he had heard it. He bolted down the stairs of the house and was on the verge of falling and breaking both his legs for about 5 times before he reached the ground floor. The living room that had previously been filled to the brim with people just 10 minutes earlier was now completely abandoned, with the exception of Felix. Everyone had gathered outside in a big mass together with the ambulance.

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Felix yelled as he sprung outside. His yells were to no avail as they got drowned out by the murmurs of the party guests and the sound of the ambulance sirens starting again.

“I have his phone! Hey! His phone!” Felix yelled at the sirens as the ambulance started driving away from the scene. Felix pushed through the mass but once he got to the front of the mass he realized that New guy wasn’t even there anymore. The ambulance staff had taken him with them.

Biology had never been Felix’s forte but if a person had to go in an ambulance, then he supposed that that wasn’t really good news. Felix couldn’t do anything except stare at the phone in his hand. It was still unlocked as he had kept on pressing it to keep it from shutting off. Curiosity filled him when he realized that he didn’t know anything about New guy or who he was. He pressed the settings icon on the iphone and got nervous as it opened. As he tuned up the brightness on the phone, he was met with a name and an icon.

  
_Seo Changbin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan starts acting weird, Jisung pines after Minho and Felix makes sure to test the waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek I don't know how if this chapter turned out okay but I hope it isn't too much of a mess! <3 Enjoy!

Changbin didn’t want to brag but the truth was that he was really good at biology. Like, really good. On his last biology test that was about soft and hard drugs such as alcohol and cocaine he had actually managed to get an A. Well, an A minus to be fair, but that wasn’t as important. Changbin’s great biology skills led to him knowing exactly why he was at the hospital when he woke up a couple of hours after getting his stomach pumped. He smiled towards the blonde nurse and the grey haired doctor when they asked him why he had drank such a huge amount of alcohol the night before.

“Yes sir! I don’t know if you’ve ever heard about endorphins but I’ll do you a favour and explain how they work for you! See, endorphins are a part of the brain’s so called “Reward system and basically when these amazing endorphins gets released…”

The doctor cut Changbin off in the middle of his informative endorphin speech with a threatening glare and a huff. Changbin recalled that doctors needed to get an A in every subject to be qualified as a doctor but Changbin was sure that if humor was a subject then this doctor would definitely have gotten an F.

“Sir, doctor, mister, the guy who obviously lacks a sense of humor or whatever you want to be called, are you aware of the fact that sex works for destressing? Just thought I’d put it out there because, no offence intended, you really look like you would benefit from getting laid right now.” Changbin said as he smirked up at the doctor. He loved getting on people’s nerves, he wouldn’t be the same Changbin if he ever lost his playful streak.

The doctor grit his teeth before walking out of the room, trying his hardest but still failing to cover up the fact that he was visibly annoyed with his patient. It wasn’t the first time he had to take care of Changbin and it was always because of the same thing. It was tiring and at this point, his patient had crossed a line. The nurse however, stayed.

“You know, you’re really funny.” The nurse said as she lightly plopped down on the side of the hospital bed that Changbin was laying in. She grabbed a piece of hair between her fingers as she gently tucked it in behind her left ear. Changbin looked her up and down before smirking. He pushed himself up so that he ended up in a sitting position before leaning closer to the nurse.

“So are you, if you think that you could actually manage to get with me.” Changbin whispered to her as he felt her breath that was reeking of smoke against his lips. Changbin gave her a fake smile before letting himself fall back onto the hard hospital bed.

His body felt numb but Changbin didn’t really mind. He enjoyed the silence and stillness of the room. Everything was peaceful and calm until it suddenly wasn’t anymore. The nurse jolted up from the bed and immediately bowed in the direction of the door.

“Where is he?” A frantic and familiar male voice almost growled out. Changbin groaned at the disruption.

“Uhm, sir, you’re not allowed to be in here. I’m going to have to ask you to ever so kindly lea-” The nurse frowned as she got closer to the frantic male that was standing by the door. Her attempt was to no avail as the male just pushed her out of the way before kneeling down next to the occupied hospital bed.

“Changbin what the fuck did you get yourself into this time?” Chan asked, voice shaking only the slightest bit. It was a bit funny really, Chan never used to cuss and was never rude to people, Changbin was starting to wonder if it was actually Chan that was sick and not him. Changbin squinted his eyes as he studied Chan’s face and clothes. His bestie was all dressed up and had also applied a thin layer of eyeliner on his eyes, something Changbin always advised him to do because he was dead set on the fact that the eyeliner made Chan’s eyes stand out even more. But Chan never took Changbin’s advice and it was rare for him to wear anything other than a hoodie and washed out blue jeans.

“Are you going on a date? You look like you’ve put in a lot of effort to look good today.” Changbin titled his head as his eyes raked over Chan again.

“What? No, that’s not it. It’s not anything like that. But what happened to you?” Chan coughed as he played with the cuffs of his white blouse that was hugging his pecs and torso tightly.

“I just drank a bit too much. Some guy offered me a bottle of whatever yesterday and I drowned it. Then I passed out. Woke up after getting my stomach pumped and now the nurse is trying to have sex with me. Can you please tell me that the last thing I told you was just one of my fever dreams?” Changbin smiled as he saw the nurse fidget and murmur something.

“Well that sounds both kinky and disgusting. Still, how could you just run away like that and not tell me? Also, some people told me that they saw you trying to fight a guy at the party, what was that all about?” Chan asked as he side eyed the nurse who just really didn’t get the hint that she should leave. He tried to find something funny in the situation, tried to make a sexual joke about the nurse and Changbin but he simply couldn’t and so he just ending up making a weird mixture between a smirk and frown.

“A fight? I don’t remember trying to fight anyone?” Changbin furrowed his brows as he rummaged through his brain, trying to remember anything about a fight.

“Yeah, apparently this other guy tried to get in between you and your “catch” at the party when you were just about ready to take him right there and then against the bedroom door.” Chan grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows, making Chagbin groan again. What was up with his best friend today?

“First of all, please refer from uttering the word “catch”, it sounds so fucking childish. And second of all, I’m telling the truth Chan! I don’t remember being ready to “take someone against a bedroom door” and I don’t remember another guy being involved either!” Changbin was starting to lose his patience. The hospital room wasn’t silent anymore, the bed wasn’t comfortable anymore and there was no reason to stay in it for another minute.

“Chan can you give me my phone, I need to make a call.” Changbin said as he threw the thin mint coloured paper sheet that he had used as a blanket to the side and sat up on the bed, ready to make a run for it any second now.

“Alright. Where did you put it?” Chan asked as he craned his neck to look around the cool cement toned room. Changbin froze up.

“What do you mean “-Where did you put it?”” He asked as he glared at Chan. Changbin was playful and appreciated jokes but his friends were the worst pranksters ever and their jokes were often pretty shit if he was being honest.

“Do you not speak Korean or something? Do you want me to repeat it in English instead? Jesus Christ, you got your stomach pumped, you didn’t get your brain removed.” Chan scoffed as he fell back on the bed, mindlessly playing with the buttons on his blouse.

“No I’m being fucking serious Chan. Where did you put my phone?” Changbin’s voice was shaking at this point.

“I don’t have it, how many times do I have to repeat myself! Where did you put it Changbin?” Chan got up from the bed again when he noticed that Changbin wasn’t replying to him. The two best friends stared at each other for about fifteen seconds.

“You really don’t have it?” Changbin asked in a low voice. Chan shook his head in response. Both of them got up at the same time and bolted towards the door.

“Wait! You’re not allowed to leave until the doctor is back and done with you!” The nurse yelled, making Changbin halt.

“Yeah, well, you’re not really allowed to smoke on hospital grounds or hook up with your patients either, are you?” Changbin grinned before closing the door and running after Chan.

\----------

Felix could have turned in New guy’s/Changbin’s phone to the police’s lost and found team but like most 18 year olds’ who liked partying, drinking and breaking the law, Felix didn’t really harbor any good feelings towards the police. To further prove that Felix was doing the right thing, it probably wouldn’t be very appropriate for him to hand the phone to the police station when Felix had graffitied cruel words onto the back of the said station just a week before the phone situation had taken place. Felix would never admit it but having a stranger’s phone in his possession sort of mezmorized him and made him feel a bit more powerful. It was wrong to get joy from someone’s lost phone, Felix was aware of it, but he couldn’t help getting excited over it. Someone who on the other hand wasn’t the least bit ashamed of enjoying the privilege of looking through a complete stranger’s phone was Jisung. Jisung was usually clingy when he was with Felix but now when Felix had acquired the phone it was basically like a magnetic force had appeared out of nowhere with the sole purpose of pulling Jisung to Felix wherever he went.

“Felix, open up the gallery, I wanna see if he has pictures of Minho.” Jisung said, eyes never leaving the phone as he wrapped his arms around Felix and nuzzled into his neck. Felix loved the smell of his best friend’s hair and he noted that Jisung had been using the honey conditioner again.

“Uhm Jisung, don’t you think that that sounds a bit creepy and probably a bit illegal as well?” Felix asked as he felt that his own eyes also had been magically glued to the phone in front of them.

“You’re right, it probably is. Let’s open it!” Jisung squealed, voiced filled with unmasked excitement, as he grabbed the phone from Felix’s hand and opened up the gallery before Felix could reach out and try to grab it back. Felix made several half hearted attempts to get the phone back before he let his desire to look at the screen together with Jisung take over.

“If he’s friend’s with Chan, then he needs to be friends with Minho.” Jisung said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Felix could have sworn on everything that he at that moment saw hearts popping up in Jisung’s brown eyes. An unpleasant feeling was beginning to form in Felix’s guts. Jisung had been pining after Minho for about eight months now whilst Felix had legit been doing nothing besides screwing around. There were times when Felix even found himself envying Minho because of all the attention that Jisung was giving the boy. There were also times when Felix found himself envying Jisung because of the sole fact that Jisung was filled with so much love, loyalty and passion. A common misconception that people often made about Felix was that he was some kind of player who had had a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends throughout his teenage years but in reality, Felix had never really been in a relationship. He got bored of people quickly and found himself getting used a lot of times, hooking up with a guy just so that said guy could brag about it the following day.

“What is it that you like about Minho anyways?” Felix asked as he pulled Jisung closer to him, even if that was basically impossible since they were already attached to the hip. Jisung sighed happily as he rested his head on Felix’s chest, mindlessly scrolling through Changbin’s pictures as if it was tinder and the only guy that Jisung would swipe right on was Minho.

“You know Felix, at first you just fall for a person, not really knowing bloody why. You can’t explain why but you keep thinking about them from day to day and before you know it your heart starts beating faster whenever you see them. Then eventually, you begin to sort of unravel the person, learning stuff about them and realizing what it is about them that you like. Minho...is just really unique in my eyes. He has so many sides to him. I just adore the way he sounds when he laughs, how he gets offended when someone forgets that he has 3 cats and...omg that is fucking massive holy fuck!” Jisung exlaimed with wide eyes as he zoomed in on one of Changbin’s pictures.

“What is?” Felix asked, a bit lost as he found himself being on the verge of falling asleep to the sound of Jisung’s cute love confession for Minho. He shifted around for a bit before realizing that Jisung was talking about the picture of...what even was that? Felix couldn’t make it out since the picture was so zoomed in.

“What is that, an elephant of some kind?” Felix asked as he squinted his eyes as he looked at the grey photo that had some kind of outline on it.

Jisung let out a melodic laugh as he stopped pinching the screen with his fingers, making the photo return to its normal size. Felix mouth dropped open, forming a cute “O” shape.

“To be honest, it could easily be confused for an elephant trunk, ey?” Jisung snickered as he elbowed Felix, much to Felix’s dismay.

Said picture was a picture of the so called Seo Changbin standing in a changing room wearing nothing but grey sweatpants and showing off his muscles and chest.

“Which fucking idiot doesn’t wear underwear when he goes to the gym?” Felix said as he flushed red. Changbin had a really nice body, strong muscular arms, slanted shoulders and a cute tummy.

“Well obviously the type of idiots that you seem to like since I can feel something hard pressing against my bottom right now.” Felix gasped as he quickly pushed Jisung away from him, making Jisung burst out in loud laughter before falling down on the carpeted floor. Felix muttered something about Jisung being a sick pervert as he grabbed one of their decor pillows that Woojin kept on buying every month and put it over his crotch.

“We should really stop looking through his photos now, before we get arrested or something.” Felix huffed as he did his absolute best to try to avoid eye contact with Jisung whilst at the same time trying to conjure up pictures in his head of all the things he hated so that his boner would go down as quickly as possible.

“Why? I don’t think it’s illegal to get horny by looking at someone’s gym shots. It’s a bit fucked up and embarrassing of course, and anyone who wasn’t a 13 year old virgin wouldn’t get that excited over a photo but…” Jisung began before Felix yelled at him to shut up, accompanying it with a threat of throwing all of Jisung’s seasons of The Great British Bake Off in the bin.

Jisung’s laughter died out as a ringtone filled the living room.

“Oh my God Felix, somebody is making a call. Take it!” Jisung panicked and threw the phone at Felix’s face. Felix yelped at the impact and as he picked up the phone from his face, he realized that he had accidentally picked up the call. Felix didn’t even have time to put the phone to his ear before a voice from the other side of the line started to yell.

“Listen here you little fuck, I don’t know in which world people would find it okay to run of with someone’s phone and not turn it into the police, but I hope for your sake that you’ll be long gone by the time that I’ll have localised your whereabouts because I swear to God that I will fuck you up once I find you!” The voice yelled and Felix had to hold the cell phone far away from his ears to prevent him from going deaf at the age of 18.

“Changbin stop! Stop threatening them!” Felix could hear a panting voice plead in the background.

“Is that Minho in the background?” Felix whispered to Jisung who was listening to the whole convo but instead got his answer to the question from the cell phone’s owner as he began shouting again. Felix was well aware of the fact that Minho didn’t have an australian accent but he enjoyed the look on Jisung’s face as he mentioned said boy’s crush.

“How do you know who Minho is and what the fuck do you want from him?” Changbin yelled through the phone.

“It doesn’t matter. Calm the fuck down or you’re not getting your phone back.” Felix smirked. Usually he would be fuming by now and having a hard time controlling his anger issues but right now, Felix was enjoying both himself and the privilege of being in control.

“Dude, what in God’s name are you doing?” Jisung whispered to Felix, eyes widening as he looked back and forth between Felix and the cell phone. Jisung obviously didn’t enjoy this “power play thingy” that Felix had started.. To nobody’s surprise, the cell phone owner didn’t like it either and he made sure that everybody on both parts off the lines couldn’t miss the fact that he didn’t like it by letting out another string of curses and some new threats.

“Changbin will you stop screaming for a second? Minho has arrived. We only have 15 minutes, we should say goodbye to him instead of wasting our time on time on this!” The voice belonged to the same person who had been telling Changbin to stop threatening Felix before. Jisung’s eyes went wide. Within the span of 5 milliseconds, Jisung had the phone in his hand.

“What do you mean you only have 15 minutes? What do you mean that you need to say goodbye?” Jisung asked, voice shaking.

There were murmurs on the other side of the line before the, what Jisung and Felix could only guess was the phone owner’s friend, spoke up again.

“Minho is moving to China, didn’t you know? He’s leaving in 15 minutes so we thought we should bid him goodbye before his departure.” The voice spoke in a sad tone.

Jisung muted the mic as he looked up at Felix with eyes that were starting to resemble a waterfall with all the amount of tears in them.

“Felix, we need to give back their phone. I need to see Minho one last time.” Jisung managed to choke out. Felix didn’t really know what to do, so he just pulled his best friend closer to him as said best friend started to sob against his chest. Felix took the phone from his hands.

“Where are you guys, we’ll give you your phone back if you’re within ten minutes away from us.” Felix said as he rubbed comforting circles on the small of Jisung’s back.

“Meet us at the Yonsei university in ten minutes.” With that statement hanging in the air, Changbin or his friend hung up.

Felix couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. He couldn’t explain why it was that he was beginning to have fun with the new phone but he knew for sure that he didn’t want to return it to its owner. At the same time, Felix knew that Jisung would never forgive him if Felix was the reason who stopped Jisung and Minho from seeing each other one last time. Being the good best friend that he was, Felix helped wipe away Jisung’s tears from his cheeks before getting up from the couch and heading out through the door.

\----------

Chan stared at the phone in his hand before breaking out into a wide grin.

“You owe me one.” He said as he put down his phone in one of the pockets of his black trousers.

“What was that all about?” Changbin asked his best friend just as Minho had decided to reappear at his side.

“Sorry that I took such a long time in the convenience store, babes. I got distracted by some stray cats on the way back, I couldn’t just walk away without petting them. What did I miss?” Minho smiled as he gave his two best friends ice cream that he had bought from the convenience store.

Chan laughed as Changbin shook his head. Minho was just about to ask what was going on between his two besties before he got interrupted by someone yelling at the top of their lungs.

“Lee Minho! Please don’t move to China! I beg you!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension arises and Changbin starts remembering what really went down during the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual jokes/humor so if those kinds of jokes make you feel uncomfortable then please be aware of the fact that it's going to occur before proceeding. I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Personal notes: I have less time to write now since I'm working during the days and then renovating/painting my flat after work but I will try my best to keep up the same "update pace" that I currently have. ALSO; there's this guy I'm working with that is making me really uncomfortable and is ogling me in a dirty way during work and he keeps following me around during work and also after so if I stop updating then you know who to blame :o

It was funny really. During his 18 years of existing, Felix had never seen his best friend put any physical effort into their school’s PE lessons but now all of a sudden, Jisung was rushing down the street, acting like he was competing in a race against Usain Bolt. One second, Jisung was standing to the left of Felix and in the next, he found himself wrapping all his limbs around the one and only Lee Minho. Well, not the one and only Lee Minho, as the group would soon come to realize. Albeit being more than just a bit confused, Minho let the younger boy wrap his arms around him. Lee Minho was a lot of things and caring was to nobody’s surprise one of them. He buried his left hand in Jisung’s hair and pulled his hair so that Jisung’s head was resting against Minho’s own shoulder before letting his right hand start rubbing circles on Jisung’s back. Jisung tried his best to not show the others how a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. He recalled having imagined and fantasised about burying his hair into Minho’s gold brown locks during the party but this, he noted to himself, was almost even better as he felt how his knees were starting to buckle as he melted against his crush’s body. To say that the three restering boys at the scene were shocked would be an understatement.

“Uhm...I’m not trying to be rude but could you two please refer from hugging one another or dry humping each others legs, or whatever it is that you’re doing. I just want my phone back to be honest, I’m not here for this lovey dovey cheesy shit.” Changbin had been the one who broke the silence. Chan coughed awkwardly and Felix felt how it took him all of his self control and a bit more to stop himself from setting off to pace around. Changbin’s statement earned him a disappointed look from Minho.

“Changbin, do you really not have any sympathy? Lee Minho is moving to China, that’s a big deal!” Minho said as he scoffed at Changbin.

“Why are you talking about yourself in third person?” Felix asked as his eyes darted up and locked with Minho’s. He felt how somebody was glaring at him from the side but he didn’t want to know whether it was Changbin or the blonde guy who Felix already had forgotten the name of. 

“I’m not though?” Minho tilted his head in confusion, earning a sigh in response from Chan.

“You do realize that whoever it is that’s hugging you is talking about you, right?  _ You’re  _ Lee Minho, thought I’d remind you since it seems that you’ve lost the few remaining brain cells that you had to begin with.” Chan said, running a hand against his blonde locks and smiling when Changbin let out a hearty laugh. 

Said sound made the colours in Felix cheeks rise up. Changbin had a unique laughter and when he laughed it was like all of his “tough dominant boy who takes mirror selfies without underwear at the gym” facade suddenly evaporated into thin air. Shit, had Felix called him dominant? He hadn’t meant for it, Felix knew that he was more dominant than Changbin. As someone who prided himself on being dominant, Felix was slowly starting to lose it at the thought of someone being more dominant than him. It wasn’t his intention but his mind started to drift away and replay some scenes from the party, well one scene in particular, the one where Changbin had pushed the other black haired boy against the door. Felix scoffed quietly to himself. He knew and he thought that everybody should know that if he had replaced the black haired boy then he would be the one dominating Changbin and not the other way around. Sure, Changbin may have a really big-. Felix stopped himself in his train of thought. Why was he thinking of this to begin with? It’s not like he wanted it to happen, he just wanted to prove to himself that he was way more dominant than Changbin. Yeah, that was it, he told himself as he nodded before forcing himself to focus on what was going on in front of him again.

“No he isn’t. You’re not talking about me, are you?” Minho said as he pulled away Jisung from his shoulder so that they were standing face to face with Minho’s hands placed on Jisung’s shoulders.

“Eh, yes I am?” Jisung said and Felix could basically hear the sound of Jisung’s heart beating faster even if there was a good three meters between them.

“How many Lee Minho’s are there? Who did you think he was talking about?” Chan groaned as he buried his face in his big hands, Felix made a mental note that he couldn’t relate to that as he looked down at his own hands.

“I thought he was talking about the actor Lee Minho?” Minho said as if that was what everybody else had also guessed that Jisung was talking about.

“Why would Lee Minho move to China and even if he would do that, how would it make sense that someone would come running up to you and hug you whilst sobbing because of it?” Changbin asked as he grew irritated and started releasing small huffs. 

“I thought he was just a really passionate fan of Lee Minho!” Minho yelped.

“Yeah well he is a really passionate fan of Lee Minho but not the actor Lee Minho.” Felix chuckled before smirking towards Jisung. Jisung tilted his head before squinting his eyes.

“Hey lads, I know this is sudden but can we please take a moment to pray for Felix’s eyesight? You see, earlier when we were looking at photos, Felix thought that he had discovered an elephant. Turns out that it wasn’t an elephant at all and that it was instead actually a picture of a p-”

“A penguin!” Felix yelled, successfully cutting of his best friend.

Now it was Changbin’s turn to squint at Felix.

“A penguin? You don’t know the difference between a penguin and an elephant?” He said as he looked Felix up and down. Felix gulped as he felt himself shrinking under Changbin’s gaze.

“Biology has never really been my forte.” Felix said as a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips whilst he rubbed his neck nervously. Changbin shook his head before stopping dead in his tracks.

“Wait, what did you call him? What did you call your friend?” Changbin asked as he turned to Jisung who had now let go of Minho even if everybody except for Minho were painfully aware of the fact that they boy wanted nothing more than to cling onto him again.

“The wanker who took your phone? His name is Felix. We probably forgot to introduce ourselves--” Jisung started but Changbin zoned out after he had heard the other’s name. A wave of memories came crashing down on Changbin all at once. Suddenly the party wasn’t something that Changbin hadn’t remembered anything from anymore. He remembered how he had been sloppily making out with someone before getting pulled away by a boy who was just a couple of centimeters taller than him. He remembered that the stranger had orange/reddish hair and cute freckles that were mainly prominent on his cheeks. He also remembered that the stranger had begun with calling him out before insulting his haircut and then leaving him alone with the other boy again. What Felix didn’t know was that there was more to the story than that, a part that Changbin hadn’t told him about yet.

“You’re Felix? You’re the one who insulted my hair cut and tried to pick a fight with me at the party?” Changbin asked as rotated himself so that he stood right in front of Felix again.

“Well yeah that would probably be me. To be honest though, you stole my catch and you really do need to get a haircut. I’m also the one who tried to save you and the one who managed to save your phone. A thank you would be nice but you know, whatever.” Felix murmured as he averted his eyes from Changbin’s. 

“What is up with you two and using the word “catch”? It’s a horrible word and it should never be uttered by anyone unironically.” Changbin groaned as he looked back and forth between Chan and Felix. Felix looked up at the blonde guy and smiled towards him. It could have just been his mind playing tricks on him but he felt how the blonde guy stared at him with an expression that Felix couldn’t quite make out before he broke out in a half smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes like it had done in the photo of him and Changbin that Felix had found on the latter’s phone. Felix decided to let it go as Changbin started speaking again.

“If it makes you feel any better, since I apparently stole your toy boy for the night, he kept on moaning your name whilst we were making out. It was sort of annoying. That was why I didn’t recognize you before I heard your name. Don’t worry, I didn’t go any further than making out with him since he obviously likes you better.” Changbin said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Don’t take it personally, he probably just thought that I was a better kisser.” Felix said. It wasn’t  _ meant  _ to be an insult but it became apparent that Changbin had taken it as one. 

“You? A good kisser? If you hadn’t complained about me stealing the dude at the party then I would have guessed that you hadn’t kissed anybody in your entire life!” Changbin said in a cold voice as he crossed his arms.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Felix shot back, making Changbin release a small huff.

“You just look so innocent. You look like someone who’d start blushing if they ever saw someone walking around topless with their dick print showing in their grey sweatpants.” Changbin rolled his eyes. At that statement, Felix couldn’t stop the colours in his cheeks from rising again and within the span of three seconds he had turned into a blushing mess. Felix cursed himself and his cheeks for that matter when Changbin sneered.

“So I was right then, you’ve gone through pictures on my phone?” He said as he got painfully close to Felix. The space between them was too tiny and Felix felt like he was going to panic any second.

“Actually Changbin, that was me.  _ I  _ went through your photos because I wanted to see if you had pictures of Minho.” Jisung said as he slid in between Changbin and Felix. 

“Changbin, are you a fan of Lee Minho? I didn’t know that you liked to watch kdramas!” Minho asked making everybody except for Jisung groan again.

“No you idiot, he’s still talking about you!” Chan exclaimed as he gestured at Jisung.

“Wait, so which Minho is moving to China then?” Minho asked as he put his hands up.

“You are!” Jisung said as he tilted his head. He was beginning to get confused.

“Minho you’re not moving to China, nobody is moving to China, okay? We just made up a lie when you were gone so that they would come here and return Changbin’s phone.” Chan was on the verge of breaking down. Insomnia plus Minho being airheaded wasn’t exactly a good combo in Chan’s eyes.

“Oh...I see. Wait, Changbin lost his phone?” Minho asked in surprise, making Jisung break out into a fit of giggles and Chan break down simultaneously. 

“Changbin please just grab your phone. This is getting tiring.” Chan said as he put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. Changbin nodded in reply as he stretched out his hand towards Felix.

“What, do you want to hold hands or something?” Felix almost hissed out as he looked down at Changbin’s outstretched hand.

“Judging by your facial expression when I mentioned my gym selfie, it seems like you want to do more with me than just hold my hand.” Changbin raised his right eyebrow as he noticed that Felix was getting pissed off. With hands shaking from anger, Felix fumbled and managed to get out Changbin’s phone from one of his denim pockets. 

“Right, Jisung and I’ll get going now. Bye then.” Felix stumbled over his words as he grabbed Jisung under his arm and set off towards their and Woojin’s shared flat.

The boys had only walked for about four minutes before Felix felt his heart stop as someone grabbed his hand. He quickly spun around and found himself face to face with Changbin again.

“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you. I just need your fingerprint.” Changbin said as he blew out some air, making his bangs flutter and show his dark eyes again.

“My fingerprint?” Felix repeated slowly.

“Yeah, your fingerprint so I can trace you down and kidnap you. No, I’m joking. You changed the password and fingerprint on my phone you idiot.” Changbin said and Felix nodded as he remembered. Changbin held onto Felix hand as he pressed the other’s thumb against his home button, letting out a satisfied sigh as he saw his phone unlocked. He was just about to let Felix go when he looked down at the younger boy’s hand and started laughing instead.

“You’re hands are really tiny, now I finally understand why you were blushing so hard when I mentioned the gym selfie. Don’t worry about it though, you still have a mouth that you can put to use.” Changbin smirked as he patted Felix left cheek lightly in a mocking manner.

Felix gasped before he pulled away his hand from Changbin’s grip and then proceeding to hurry home with Jisung.

\----------

Changbin didn’t realize that he was standing still, watching Jisung and Felix run away before Chan had decided to pop up on his left side. 

“I don’t like him.” Chan said as the two boys Changbin had been keeping his eyes on became one with the mob of people that were all trying to get home as soon as possible now that it was rush hour.

“I knew it!” Changbin said and Chan heaved a sigh of relief. He didn’t know how his best friend would react and he had been walking around with a clump of anxiety in his stomach before and during the entire encounter, not knowing how to bring it up without making it awkward.

“You don’t like Jisung. You don’t like Jisung because Jisung has the fattest crush on Minho.” Changbin grinned towards Chan with a look of triumph in his eyes. Chan stared at his best friends for a few seconds before letting out a small whine.

“Was it that obvious?” Chan asked as he tried to smile towards his best friend.

“No, it’s just that I can read you like an open book. It all makes sense now, you getting all dressed up, you acting weird around Felix and Jisung, you getting jealous. You were trying to impress Minho right? You have a crush on our best friend right?” Changbin’s smile only got bigger and bigger.

“Please don’t tell him okay? I don’t want to make things awkward between me and him.” Chan groaned as he playfully pushed Changbin’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry. You’re my best friend, I would never betray you. As your best friend, I’m also obliged to give you advice. Even if Jisung likes Minho, I think you should still make a move on him. If you don’t, you’ll just end up regretting it later. You never know, the end isn’t set in stone yet” Changbin said. Chan nodded carefully, tasting and exploring the other’s words on his tongue. 

“Where is Minho by the way? Did we lose him again?” Chan asked as he looked around and noticed that Minho was running towards them.

“Lee Minho, exercising outside of the practice room?” Changbin asked with a smirk.

“Yeah. I may or may not have told around twenty girls that Lee Minho is moving to China.” Minho panted out as wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

“How many times do we need to tell you, it was a lie, no one is moving--”

“Yes I know, I know it’s a lie but the girls were trying to pet some stray cats that  _ I _ wanted to pet and lying to them about Lee Minho turned out to be an efficient way of making them distracted and also making them burst into tears. What’s important is that I got to pet some more stray cats though. I’m going to go ahead and run now, before they search it up on the internet and realize that I lied to them.” Minho said as he broke out into a run. 

Changbin and Chan exchanged a look before Changbin started laughing, deciding to run after Minho whilst simultaneously screaming at him to “-wait for me.”

Chan watched as his two best friends ran for their lives. As Chan himself broke out into a run he couldn’t help but to feel disappointed with himself. Feelings had never been Chan’s forte. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, also known as Felix being secretly whipped for Changbin. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to stream side effects <3

Felix stares blankly at his Macbook’s screen. He re-reads the email again even if he’d already re-read it at least ten times before. Felix thinks that if he stared long enough at the email then it might, just might disappear or change its contents. Maybe if he wished hard enough, his professor would magically hear Felix pleas and decide to go and fuck himself because that’s what Felix thought his professor should do. He lets out an exasperated groan and let his head fall down on his arms that were laying outstretched on the chestnut coloured wooden table that Woojin had picked out along with all of their other furniture. Felix hears how the door to his shared flat opens and concludes that it was Jisung who had entered. Woojin always knocked before opening the door whilst Jisung was more of the type to just barge in. Felix also hears how his best friend threw his keys in the fruit bowl and kicked off his shoes before cleaning them off.

“Why are you looking all depressed?” Jisung asks as he crouches down next to where Felix is seated by the table.

“Jisungie, I’m failing biology.” Felix replies with a low murmur, pressing his eyes shut to hinder them from letting out the waterfall behind his eyelids.

“Yeah yeah, we already knew that a long time ago. What’s the  _ real  _ reason for you being sad?” Jisung asks and Felix just knows that his best friend was rolling his eyes at him.

“I’m being serious. It’s for real this time.” Felix’s head snaps up as he opens his eyes, looking straight at Jisung, tears streaming down his face. 

Jisung looks straight in Felix eyes for a couple of seconds before he breaks out into a laughing fit, aggravating Felix at the same time.

“It’s not funny! I’m going to get an F!” Felix screams which only causes Jisung to begin laughing even harder when Felix’s voice starts cracking. 

“Is this what you’re talking about?” Jisung says with a nod of his head in the direction of Felix’s Macbook. Felix nods as he wipes away his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

Jisung leans forward, his hands gripping at the end of the table, before reading off the Macbook screen. Jisung doesn't have to re-read the email a dozen times like Felix had to. He groans and pulls away.

“Felix, you’re overreacting. It legit says in the mail that you will be given another chance tomorrow so what are you crying over?” Jisung asks as Felix only begins to wail louder.

“My professor didn’t even specify what he meant by giving me another chance! What if I go to the university tomorrow and it turns out that the proffessor wants to have sex with me or something?” Jisung grows impatient at his best friend’s words.

“We’re at Yonsei university, I really don’t think that the principal would hire staff that would want to fuck their students. We have a good reputation. Get it together Felix.” Jisung tells his bestfriend and gives him a push on the shoulder.

“I don’t even know why I chose to take a biology class to begin with. I’m majoring in mathemathics for fuck sake! All I’m good at is counting how many legs a spider has, that counts as biology, right?” Felix cries out.

“Well I remember why you chose to take a biology class. I told you when we first came to uni that you would never be able to pass a biology class but you insisted that you’d make it. Also Felix, don’t forget that we made a bet. You do remember the bet, right Felix?” Jisung smirks down at Felix.

Fuck, the bet. Felix eyes widens as he remembers that they had bet on whether or not Felix would get a passing grade in biology. Felix had his own reasons for not wanting to lose the bet. Let’s just say that Jisung had chosen a very embarrassing and humiliating ultimatum for Felix if he was to lose the bet. He whines as he hears his best friend start to talk again.

“But in all honesty Felix, don’t scare me like that again. I thought that you were depressed because of something important or urgent. I thought you were suffering from “D withdrawal symptoms”.” Jisung says as a look of worry gets painted over his face.

“What’s “D withdrawal symptoms”? Is it when you don’t get enough vitamin D?” Felix asks as he scrunches his face.

“Wow Felix, I knew that you were bad at biology but shit, I didn’t know you sucked at it  _ this  _ much. Since I’m your bestest friend in the whole world, no actually scratch that, since I’m your  _ only  _ friend in the whole world I’ll be nice and explain this biology term for you. You see, “D withdrawal symptoms” is when you haven’t received enough dick lately. In your case, I would say that the only cure for you would be a hot guy with an elephant trunk who goes by the name of Changbin---” Jisung gets interrupted in the middle of the sentence by one of Woojin’s decor pillows that Felix decides to throw on him. 

Seo Changbin was the  _ last  _ person Felix wanted to think of right now. He had been doing so well this past week, not thinking about Changbin any more than about two hundred and seven times per day since the last time he had seen the male. But of course Jisung had to come and fuck it all up by reminding him of the older male again.

“I don’t give a fuck about Changbin and his penguin. He’s an asshole. Whatever, just get the bleach and hair dye, will you Jisung? If my new hair color manages to impress the professor tomorrow, he might just let me off the hook and not flunk me.” Felix says as he rises up from the chair.

“I don’t think that’s how it works but okay? Maybe your teacher is offering you a tutor? That would be exciting Felix! Then you could act out all kinds of kinky scenes by role playing as a tutor and student!” Jisung shrieks as Felix comes running after him. 

Felix was doing good, Felix was doing okay. He’d only thought about Changbin two hundred and eight times that day. Two hundred and eight times, Felix could live with that number.

 

\-----------

 

Felix rakes his hand through his newly bleached and dyed sandblond hair. He’s been standing outside of classroom A01-22 for about fifteen minutes now but his professor still hasn’t shown up. He is aware of the fact that there’s still another two minutes to go before they’re supposed to meet but this particular professor always shows up at least twenty minutes before class, so what’s taking him so long? When there’s thirty seconds left until their set meeting time, Felix hears how his phone plings. He doesn’t know how to react. Felix stands still, looking down at the message on his phone. Which fucking idiot decides to tell their student that they can’t come thirty seconds before they have decided to meet? Felix feels how his blood begins to boil. In the message his professor has written that he sadly can’t make it today due to family matters but that Felix should wait until his tutor comes to pick him up. It turns out that Jisung was right all along, as he always is according to Jisung himself. The “chance” had been a tutor. Felix didn’t  _ want  _ a tutor. If a professor didn’t succeed in making him understand biology then there would be no way in hell that a  _ student _ would make him understand. With a small huff, Felix decides to walk away. It takes him about five seconds before he bumps into something or someone which leads to him falling down and landing on his ass with a hard thump. 

“Hey, watch it you fucking idiot.” Felix says as he looks up at the person who caused the collation. 

Mistake, mistake. It was a mistake to look up. Felix feels like the air has been punched out of him. He can’t say anything, he can’t even open his mouth. Instead he just sits there and stares up at Seo Changbin who is standing above him. Changbin looks so different. The first thing Felix notices is that Changbin has gotten his hair cut. He doesn’t have any bangs covering his eyes anymore. ⅔ of Changbin’s forehead is showing and the right side of his forehead is covered with black hair that’s stopping by his eyebrows. Felix also notices that Changbin is wearing round glasses and a white long sleeved button up blouse that he has chosen to pair with a black tie and black pants. Is that allowed? Felix doesn’t think this should be allowed. Changbin’s new look could easily provoke a couple of heart attacks here and there and Felix thinks that Changbin should just get locked up, for everyone’s safety but mainly for the safety of Felix’s heart. Fuck, Felix needs to pull himself together, if he didn’t know better he would almost think that it sounded like he had a crush on Changbin, which he doesn’t have. Changbin is annoying and Felix hates everything about him. He’s annoying, Felix repeats in his head until Changbin opens his mouth to speak.

“Felix is that you? I almost didn’t even recognize you. You dyed your hair. You don’t look like Pippi Longstocking anymore with that orange hair, you look like you’re Barbie’s boyfriend uhh what’s his name?” Changbin asks as he strokes his chin.

“Ken.” Felix glares at Changbin.

“Oh, hi Ken, I’m Changbin. Nice to meet you.” Changbin smiles down at Felix and stretches out his right hand towards the younger of the two.

“If I was Barbie’s boyfriend, would that mean you’d try to steal her from me? We’ve already established the fact that you have a kink for stealing people’s catches.” Felix says as he swats away Changbin’s hand.

“For fuck sake Felix, are you always this possessive? Like, about everything? You seem to have a kink for claiming ownership over things that aren’t yours, like a stranger at a party or someone’s phone.” Changbin groans and raises his eyebrows at Felix.

“I was planning on giving it back. What would I even want to have your phone for?” Felix scoffs.

“For the photos apparently, since that seems to be the only thing you’ve touched on my phone.” Changbin smirks. He doesn’t know why but he gets tingly whenever he manages to bring out a reaction from the younger.

“By the way, are you just going to sit there?” Changbin’s facial expression turns back to a judgemental and bored one as he notices that Felix still hasn’t gotten up from the floor.

A few seconds pass before Felix nods, causing Changbin to pinch his glabella.

“You’re such a child, you know that?” Changbin asks as Felix feels how his body gets lifted from the ground. He lets out a not so manly shriek as he wraps his arms around Changbin’s neck. It wasn’t that he wanted to do it but he had to do it otherwise he would have fallen down on the floor again.

“You asked me if I’d steal Ken’s girlfriend but it looks like I’m stealing Barbie’s boyfriend instead.” Changbin laughs wholeheartedly as he holds Felix princess style wise in his arms.

“Let me down you fucking dimbwit.” Felix hisses as he begins kicking his legs around.

“What if I don’t want to. Are you the only one of us who’s allowed to be possessive?” Changbin asks in a hushed voice. 

The question makes Felix stop flailing around and he looks up at Changbin with wide eyes. What the fuck did he mean with that? Felix doesn’t like it, he doesn’t like the way his heart starts beating faster when he replays the sentence in his head. So Felix does what any other sane person would do; He decides to bite Changbin’s shoulder.

Changbin gasps as he drops Felix who quickly gets back on his feet.

“Fucking cunt, if you had a thing for biting you could atleast have warned me first” Changbin says as he rubs the shoulder that Felix has just bitten.

“Why are you even here Changbin? Go away. You’re being annoying, as per usual of course.” Felix demands to know.

“I’m here to tutor some moron who doesn’t know biology. I didn’t want to at first but then I realized that the student I get to tutor might be hot or something.” Changbin says as if there’s nothing abnormal about that sentence at all. 

“Fuck me.” Felix whispers but Changbin manages to pick up on it anyways.

“I didn’t think you’d give in so easily but I appreciate your honestly.” Changbin winks at him.

“No I didn’t mean it like that. If you try touching me again I will send your ass back to the hospital within the span of five seconds. I think I’m the one you’re supposed to tutor Changbin.” Felix says, voice lacking any emotion whatsoever. 

“Are you serious?” Changbin asks as his eyes widen and Felix nods back. 

Fifteen seconds later they break the silence simultaneously and manages to talk over each other.

“This is going to be so much fun.”

“This is going to be fucking horrible.”

 

\-----------

 

Felix doesn’t know how one can be as forgetful as Changbin. Felix doesn’t know how he ended up with the latter’s phone in his hands again. Felix does know that Jisung is going to ask him to open Changbin’s gallery again and Felix is right.

When he enters their apartment at around 7 pm it takes Jisung about three seconds before throwing himself over the phone. Felix had hoped that since they had guests and since Woojin was finally back from his trip, Jisung would be a good host and  _ not  _ pay any attention to Changbin’s phone until the guests had left but as it turns out, Felix couldn’t be more wrong. And so, Felix was forced down onto the worn out mahogany loveseat, sitting squished in between Seungmin and Jisung with demands for him to “-explain what happened” pouring down over him. The loveseat wasn’t made for five people but neither Jeongin, Seungmin, Woojin or Jisung seemed to care about that as they all eagerly awaited Felix’s explanation. When Felix let them know that Changbin had turned out to be his biology tutor they all screamed simultaneously. Jeongin started making crude gestures using his hands and Woojin had to shoot him a warning glare for him to stop, Seungmin kept on hitting Felix on the shoulder reapetedly to the point where it actually started to hurt and Jisung just kept on screaming “-I knew it I fucking knew it.”

“Time for some kinky tutor and student sex!” Jisung screams in glee as he jumped down from the love seat.

“Please calm down, this flat is rated “teen audiences and up”. Felix groans.

“The only thing going up will be Changbin’s dick when they’ll go through the sex ed part!” Jeongin screams in excitement making Woojin scold him again. 

“How did you end up with his phone again, though?” Seungmin asks as he gives Felix the “-I’m listening, go on” look that he always does. 

“He received a call when we were going through biomechanics and then he said that he had to go. He was so busy gathering his things that he forgot to take his phone with him. I didn’t realize it until like twenty minutes later since he had told me to continue studying even after he left.” Felix explains.

“Okay first of all, that’s completely bollocks. And second of all, were you taking orders from him Felix? What happened to the “I’m so dominant” Felix? Studying, because Changbin tells you to?” Jisung wiggles his eyebrows towards his best friend. 

“Are you trying to accuse me of being submissive? Jisung you’re legit the most submissive bottom I’ve ever seen. Do you remember when--” Felix begins.

“Okay that’s enough! Anywho, why don’t we open Minho’s gallery again?” Jisung asks everybody.

“No.” Felix replies coldly. He isn’t risking going to jail again for invasion of privacy or whatever.

“You’re not a dictator even if you want to be one. I call for a public voting session for this. All in favor of opening Changbin’s gallery to spy on Minh--Uh I mean Changbin, raise your hands.” Jisung says as he raises his hands. Then Jeongin raises his, followed by Woojin. Seungmin whispers a small “-Sorry” to Felix before he raises his hand as well.

Jisung looks pleased as he looks at Felix.

“Guys it won’t even work, he’s changed his password and everything.” Felix tries to convince him.

“Have you tried using your fingerprint though? Iphones allow you to open the phone with several different fingerprints.” Jisung declares as he places himself on Felix’s lap. 

“It won’t wor---” Felix begins but Jisung grabs his hand just like Changbin did about a week or so ago and brings his thumb up to the home button. To everybody's surprise, the phone unlocks.

“Holy fuck.” Jisung whispers before pressing on the gallery application again. 

Felix doesn’t want to look, it wouldn’t be right for him to do that towards Changbin, even if he does hate him. But Felix is just Felix, he isn’t an angel with unlimited self control. He has hormones and eyes that draws him to the photo in the gallery. What he sees makes him gulp loudly. It’s a picture of Changbin sitting on a bed, wearing the same outfit as today but with the sleeves rolled up so that his veiny arms are exposed. Picture Changbin is sitting with a pencil in his mouth and is glaring down at a book or something. The picture doesn’t get better as Felix notices that Changbin’s tie is hanging loose around his neck. The picture is so fucking hot and Felix starts to wonder if Jisung is right about him having a thing for tutors. 

“He looks so fucking hot, can I have him?” Jeongin asks and Felix doesn’t know why but he feels angry with his younger friend. He doesn’t have time to reply as Jisung let’s out a very dramatic gasp. Felix quickly looks back at the phone again and he curses himself as he pops a boner again. 

It’s another one of Changbin’s gym selfies but somehow this one is just a tiny bit more lewd. Why? Because in this one Felix can clearly see all the small drops of sweat dripping down Changbin’s body. Then there’s another thing as well. Changbin is palming his dick over his sweatpants. Then it hits him. Felix realizes that Changbin  _ wants  _ him to see this. He  _ wants  _ to get a reaction from him. Felix turns the phone off before excusing himself and heading to the bathroom whilst his guests shout after him. 

Felix knows that he hates Changbin even more now but the person he hates most right now is himself. He hates the way Changbin turns him on, Felix thinks as he closes the door to the bathroom.

 

\-----------

 

Changbin is happy. He’s satisfied. He’s fucking estatic. Felix fell right into his trap. He has the boy right where he wants him to be. Changbin’s happiness turns out to be short lived though as it quickly dies when he enters his, Chan and Minho’s apartment. The first thing he’s met with is his best friend’s face buried in one of Changbin’s favorite hoodies. As he stands still in shock, all Changbin can do is find himself barely managing to choke out a nervous;

“Chan, what are you doing?” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ditzy Minho is back in the story again and a lot more! WARNING: This chapter contains foul language and sexual implications.

Changbin wasn’t and had never really been big on apologizing. Even when people around him told him that he was in the wrong he just couldn’t bring himself to apologize. This wasn’t one of those occasions though. As Changbin stood by the door he was immediately hit with a wave of guilt washing over him. This was his fault. He should have told Chan that he would come home earlier today, he should have notified him in advance. Changbin should have told Chan all this so that they both wouldn’t have to suffer from the amount of embarrassment that would soon rise between them. 

Chan’s head shoots up from Changbin’s hoodie at his best friend's words.

“Changbin, what are you doing here? I didn’t think you’d be home this early. I--” Chan begins but Changbin interrupts him mid sentence. 

“I’m sorry.” Changbin simply says. It’s like an invisible force is stopping him from staring at anything that isn’t his shoes. Changbin knows the saying that “nothing is impossible” but he doesn’t think that the person who made that quote had ever caught their best friend smelling one of their own hoodies.

“Why are you apologizing. I’m the one who should be apologizing. I mean, I haven’t done anything wrong but fuck I’m sorry anyways. You look so uncomfortable right now. I’m sorry.” Chan breathes out as he distressed runs a hand through his messy blonde hair.

“Chan…” Changbin starts but pauses as he can sense that Chan is staring at him even if Changbin is still staring at his shoes. Changbin’s shoes are really really interesting today. They’re the same shoes that he wears every other day but today the shoe laces have just been tied a little bit nicer. If there was a beauty show for shoelaces then Changbin would definitely get first place. Oh, and did he mention that his shoes were interesting?

“Ehm. It’s not what it looks like?” Chan slowly says as he notices that Changbin seems to have lost his train of thought whilst he was looking at his shoes.

“Chan, what were you doing with my hoodie? Why were you smelling it?” It’s uncomfortable and awkward to say it and Changbin says it with a voice so low and small so that he almost thinks that Chan doesn’t even catch onto his words.

“Oh, this hoodie? I was just checking whether it was clean or not. Minho said that he was freezing and that all of his hoodies were already in the laundry basket.” Chan releases a small chuckle.

That statement is what it takes for Changbin to finally look up and make eye contact with his best friend. As he rakes his eyes over his best friend he can’t help but feel bad for thinking that Chan looks like a mess. It’s mean but it’s true, at least in Changbin’s head. Chan’s hair is disheveled, there’s no eyeliner on his eyelids to be found, he has seemed to forgotten to shave and he’s also back to being clad in a dirty hoodie and washed out jeans. It just doesn’t make any sense. Chan had been so neatly dressed and had put in a lot of effort in his appearance these last couple of days when they had hung out, just so that he could impress Minho but now, now he was just looking like he trying to roleplay as was some modern caveman. 

“No offence but if Minho is here then why do you look like... _ that _ ? You look like a mess.” Changbin whispers to Chan as he once again, this time a bit more worriedly, rakes his eyes over his best friend. He doesn’t want Minho to hear them through the wall since he’d promised that he’d keep Chan’s secret.

Chan stares at him, dark eyes avoiding to even blink, for a while before taking a deep breath.

“We had sex.” The fact that Chan stares deadpan into Changbin eyes after said statement makes Changbin just a teeny tiny bit uncomfortable.

“You had what now? Sex, like sex as in some foreign dish that I don’t know of?” Changbin thinks that he’s funny.

“No sex as in I put my dick inside of--” Chan begins but gets stopped as Changbin lets out a small scream at the reply.

“Are you fucking serious? You guys fucked?” Changbin covers his mouth with his left hand, looking more than just shocked.

“Yeah. Minho said that I looked stressed out appearance wise and all that kind of stuff and that he wanted to help me out in some sort of way. He was pretty needy and clingy, hence my disheveled hair.” Chan says as he gestures towards his bird nest of a hair.

“Dude I’m so fucking proud of you! You got to get together with your crush. And thanks for the explanation by the way, it explains your boner.” Changbin laughs as he looks down at the bulge in Chan’s washed out jeans whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

Did Chan have a hard on? Fuck, he hadn’t even noticed it. Fuck fuck fuck.

“Yeah, high sex drive and all those kinds of stuff you know.” Chan coughs as he tries to laugh it off whilst pulling down his hoodie so that it covers his crotch.

“Don’t worry Chan. I’ll leave you two to it. And to think that I was actually dead set on thinking that you were smelling my hoodies because you liked the smell of me or something. I’m glad that you told me, Chan. Honesty is so important and you’re always honest, that’s why I love you.” Changbin says as he closes in on Chan and ruffles the taller one of them’s caluffs. Chan just gives a sheepish smile in return.

“I’ll go out so that you can finish round two or round three or whatever. I’ll be back around nine. Have fun and don’t use my bed.” Changbin says as he goes back to the door before giving Chan a final wave and closing the door after him.

Chan stares at the wooden door that Changbin just closed. The words from Changbin still lingers on his tongue and it feels like they’re burning a hole in his brain. He’s always honest, that’s why Changbin loves him. He stands and stares at the ugly door for what feels like forever before he decides to move and barges into Minho’s room. He finds Minho sprawled over the boy’s grey duvet covers, drool dripping down from his open mouth. As Chan inches closer to the boy, he can hear how Minho is mumbling something. The decision to lean forward to hear what Minho was mumbling turns out to be a mistake as a sleeping Minho decides to wrap his arms around Chan before pulling him onto the bed with him. A string of curses couldn’t help but to leave Chan’s mouth as Minho began cuddling him. 

“Jisung, did you change your perfume? You smell like Versace’s eros.” Minho mumbles against Chan’s ear before letting his warm breath hit Chan’s neck.

“I’m not Jisung you silly goose.” Chan says as he tries to shimmy his way out of Minho’s arms.

At that statement Minho opens his eyes groggily. Chan watches as he Minho rubs his eyes before turning over to face Chan simultaneously letting out a loud scream. The next details are a bit blurry for Chan but he somehow ends up on the floor.

“Why did you kick me?” Chan would lie if he said that the kick and impact of his ass hitting the hard floor didn’t hurt. 

“Chan, what were you doing in my bed?” Minho screams as he flails and kicks away the grey duvet cover. 

“I just wanted to wake you up before you pulled me down and began cuddling me like I was some kind of teddy bear or Jisung, I don’t know the difference.” Chan hisses as he presses down on a newly formed bruise. 

“I thought you were Jisung!” Minho shrieks.

“Jisung doesn’t even know where we live, why would he even--you know what, forget about it. Anywho, if Changbin ever asks us if you and I have had sex, just say yes. Okay?” Chan says as he rises from the floor and brushes off some imaginary dust from his dirty jeans.

Minho stares at him with a confused look.

“We’ve had sex? When was that? I’m really sorry Chan, I’m sure you were great but I have short term memory, you know, sometimes I even forget what my name is during tests. Either that or I was probably too drunk to remember but I’m sure that you were terrific in bed.” Minho apologizes as he grabs Chan’s hands and looks up at him with puppy, scratch that, kitten eyes. 

“No Minho, we haven’t had sex. We just need to make Changbin think that we’ve had sex. Okay?” Chan asks as he strokes Minho’s jaw, making Minho’s eyelids flutter prettily.

“Okay. I understand. But what was the sex like?” Minho asks as he gives Chan his most genuine and somehow innocent smile.

“Pardon?” Chan tilts his head in confusion. Was Minho really asking him to describe what their sex that didn’t happen was like?

“I mean, what did we do? Did it involve any kinks, who was on top, what was our safeword--” Minho begins before Chan shushes him.

“No Minho, I don’t think you quite understand. We didn’t have any sex.  _ Any, _ okay?” Chan tells Minho. His statement only makes Minho furrowed his brows even more.

“But it would be easier for me to lie to Changbin if I had more details.” Minho sighs as he bites his lips nervously.

“Just make something up then, I seriously doubt that Changbin would care about how our sex was like.” Chan says as he nervously rakes his left hand through his hair for the upteempth time that day. Minho seems to finally understand as he gives Chan a short nod.

There’s a knock on the front door which makes Minho jump out of bed faster than lightning. Chan peeks out of Minho’s room just in time to see Minho open the door to reveal Changbin standing there.

“Hey, I came to grab my keys, I forgot them. Have you guys had any fun yet?” Changbin smirks as his eyes shift between Minho who’s holding the door up and Chan who’s leaning against Minho’s door frame.

“Ah yes Changbin. Me and Chan have been participating in very sensual and passionate love making. Chan was a very good bottom and it also greatly surprised me when Chan told me about his foot fetish, his need to be humiliated and his orgasm denial kink. The love making was so good that we came all over your bed sheets. You should probably clean your sheets unless you’re into laying in other people’s dried cum.” Minho smiles at Changbin.

Changbin just stares at Chan who has his jaw dropped. 

“Right then. I should probably get going now. See you later.” Changbin chokes out as he scrambles to get his keys from the hat shelf before awkwardly closing the door. Minho moans extra loud when Changbin closes the door after him, just to be sure that Changbin’s really convinced. 

If he’s being honest, Minho would admit that he had excepted a bit more gratitude from Chan after that but Chan just looks more pissed than ever. 

“In what world would I ever be classified as a  _ bottom?  _ And why in God’s name would we come on Changbin’s  _ bed sheets? _ ” Chan screams as he slams the door to Minho’s room shut after him, not caring that the owner of the room is being locked out of their own room.

 

\-----------

 

Changbin respected most people but people with foot fetishes, that was something that he had a really hard time accepting. It wasn’t intentionally, he swears, it’s just that somehow Changbin had ended up in front of what he presumed was Felix’s flat. The part where Changbin had looked up Felix online hadn’t been intentional either, his fingers had just slipped over his computer’s keyboard and zimzalabim, just like that Felix’s address had appeared right before his eyes. Nervous had never been a word that Changbin identified himself with but that’s exactly what he was when he now stood before Felix’s apartment. Changbin stands in front of the flat, bouncing on his heels. He reaches out to press the flat number but just as his index finger is hovering over the number 156 the front door to the flat complex suddenly opens.

Changbin is standing face to face with a red headed boy who’s about Felix’s height. He was sure that he hadn’t seen the boy earlier but it appears from the look on the other boy’s face that  _ he  _ had certainly seen Changbin before. A smile gets painted on the red headed boy’s lips as he opens his mouth to show off his pearly whites.

“Oh, you’re Felix’s boyfriend, aren’t you?” The red headed boy tilts his head towards Changbin.

“I’m his boyfriend in his dreams and his wet dream in reality.” Changbin scoffs as a proud smile drawls on him.

“I’m not sure that that made any sense whatsoever but I’ll just laugh anyways because you’re cute.” Changbin smiles at the red headed boy’s answer.

“Uhm, by the way, who are you?” Changbin asks as he scratches his neck.

“I’m your soon to be boyfriend if Felix doesn’t manage to chain you up before me. Oh, you must be cold, why don’t you come inside?” It wasn’t a question, Changbin realizes as he feels himself getting dragged up the flight of stairs by the other boy before he can even open his mouth to refuse.

When Changbin enters Felix’s shared flat he feels like a whole new world has opened before him. It feels as if he’s just now seeing the real Felix. He’s not seeing the Felix he encountered during the party and he isn’t seeing the Felix he just started tutoring. This is Felix’s home where he sleeps, eats, make memories and probably fantasies about Changbin. The last part was more of wishful thinking from Changbin but he’d still like to think that it was true. As Changbin steps inside of the spacious living room and looks around, he notices that Felix is missing. Instead, he sees three other boys and is proud of himself for the fact that he remembers that one of them is Jisung. Jisung also recognizes him as he jumps up and immediately runs over to him. 

“Thank  _ God  _ that you came, Felix has been such a bore the entire night. He doesn’t want to go in on any details about your tutoring session and he’s also against exploring your phone.” Jisung lets out an annoyed huff in hopes of making Changbin realize how boring Felix was actually being.

“Where is Felix anyways?” A boy with chestnut coloured hair pipes up from the loveseat. 

“He’s in the bathroom! Let’s get him out!” The red headed boy screams before he runs over to the bathroom door. It takes about five seconds or so before everybody except for Changbin are standing and banging their fists on the bathroom door whilst shouting Felix’s name. The door suddenly opens, revealing an angry Felix standing by the door.

“Jesus fuck, I can’t even jerk off alone in peace in this god forsaken household.” Felix groans loudly as he exits the bathroom and everybody and the room goes dead quiet.

“What? What’s wrong? Why are you all so quiet?” Confused, taken aback, lost as fuck were all expressions that Felix felt as he looks around at his friends.

He gets his answer when Jisung moves to the left, revealing none other than Seo Changbin standing behind him.

“I wasn’t aware of the fact that you had an exhibitionist kink, Ken, wanting everybody to hear when you beat your meat.” Changbin chuckles which sends everyone into a laughing fit.

“It was a joke.” Felix cheeks goes red as he darts his eyes over the floor.

“Wait, who’s Ken?” Jeongin asks with a tilt of his head. It seems to be a habit of his, Changbin notes.

“Ken is ken you try to not interfere with other people’s business.” Felix hisses at Jeongin as he makes sure to shove Changbin’s shoulder as he makes his way to the kitchen. “Why is he here anyways?” He continues as he opens the fridge.

“I’m here to pick up my phone.” Changbin stretches out his left arm towards Felix.

Changbin chooses to ignore Felix’s small murmurs about him needing to learn how to remember where he puts his phone before the younger boy fishes up the phone from his pocket. The action makes Changbin’s eyes widen.

“You’re meaning to tell me that you brought  _ my  _ phone into the toilet with you when you jacked off? Did you look at my pictures whilst doing it?” Changbin stares at Felix and notices how a tingle runs down his spine when Felix begins to blush again.

“I wasn’t jacking off I was protecting your phone from  _ those _ gremlins.” Felix gestures dramatically at his friends who are all trying to hold in their laughter.

“We just wanted to find some pictures of Minho.” Jisung declares innocently as he gives Changbin his best pair of puppy eyes.

“No,  _ you  _ wanted to look at pictures of Minho. I wanted to see Changbin’s gym selfies.” Jeongin smirks at Changbin and Felix can’t help but to send flying imaginary darts at the younger boy’s neck when he says that.

“Anywho, you’ve got your phone now so I suppose that you should get going now.” Felix says as he closes the fridge, completely forgetting what he was going to get in the first place, and moves over to Changbin so that he can push the older’s back towards the front door.

“Actually, I was just about to tell you why I needed to stay here. See, first of all I’m 100% sure that you didn’t actually finish the homework that I gave you for biology, and second of all; I can’t go back to my flat because Chan is fucking the brains out of Minho.” Changbin says. 

Jisung chokes up at that and Felix immediately runs over to him to console him.

“Are...are you being serious. Are you sure?” Jisung manages to get out with a shaky voice.

“Oh no actually I wasn’t telling the truth.” Changbin says making Jisung immediately relax.

“It’s the other way around. Minho is the one fucking  _ Chan’s  _ brains out. Sorry for that. I can’t believe that Chan is a bottom. My best friend, a bottom? I can hardly believe it.” Changbin sighs as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“You’re not making it better you fucking dibwit!” Felix screams as Jisung starts wailing as he feels how his heart gets shattered into a high number of pieces that he can’t even count to.

 

\-----------

 

Jisung is curled into a ball in the loveseat with Seungmin on his right side and Jeongin on his left, both rubbing circles on his back at the same time whilst also enjoying it when their hands cross paths and manages to touch the other’s on Jisung’s back. Woojin is busy making crumpets in the kitchen for his sad friend whilst also trying to ignore the lame puns that the  _ Friday night dinner  _ characters keeps making from the TV in the living room. 

Whilst the  _ Friday night dinner  _ marathon is taking place in the living room, Felix takes the chance to confront Changbin in his and Jisung’s shared bedroom.

“Are you completely out of your fucking mind Changbin?” Felix hisses quietly since he is well aware of how thin their flat’s walls are since he can hear Jisung clearly sobbing from the living room.

“Shouldn’t you ask yourself that, Ken? You really think that hiding the truth from your best friend would make him happy? You’d be completely fucking fine with lying to him?” Changbin barks back making Felix place a finger over his lips.

“Be quiet, you dimwit.” Changbin is starting to get on his nerves, wait no scratch that, there wasn’t any moment where Changbin  _ wasn’t _ on Felix nerves to begin with.

“Make me.” Felix doesn’t know what to do with himself when Changbin gives him a smirk and leans in towards him.

Changbin smells like aftershave and ceder and Felix curses himself for not being able to keep his eyes away from staring at Changbin’s puffy and also in Felix’s opinion; extremely perfect lips. 

“What are you waiting for Felix? You always brag about being so dominant so come on now.  _ Make. Me. Shut. Up.”  _ This can’t be normal. The speed of which Felix’s heart is racing in now is not normal. Changbin had decided to add weight to his last words by getting closer and closer to Felix’s own lips with every word.

It was hard to breathe, it really was. It was even harder to breathe when Felix notices that Changbin is staring at his lips in the same way that Felix had been staring at Changbin’s lips.

When the doorbell rings, it’s almost as if everything was just a hallucination. Felix immediately jumps away when he hears the sound and he could swear on his pet goldfish’s grave, the goldfish that he had when he was five (rest in peace Nemo), that he can hear how Changbin mutters a quiet fuck under his breath before he pulls himself closer towards the door and further away from Felix. 

“I’ll get it! I hope it’s another hot boy!” Jeongin screams in an unnecessarily loud voice from the living room.

Felix and Changbin hears how the front door slams open, followed by a shriek from Jeongin.

“It  _ is  _ another hot boy! Santa really does exist! Come in!” Felix can basically hear how Jeongin is smiling when he says it.

“Sorry I was just wondering if you have any spare cat food? See, I met the most adorable kitten when I was outside and I couldn’t go home to fetch some cat food because my roommate kicked me ou---Jisung, is that you? Why are you here?” Both Felix and Changbin recognizes the voice and it makes them both freeze up.

“Minho? What are you doing here? How did you know my address?” It’s Jisung’s voice now, steadier than before.

“I didn’t know you lived here. I was just going on a walk since I got kicked out.” Changbin tries to turn to Felix but instead feels how Felix’s body presses up against him and how Felix’s small hands places themselves over Changbin’s mouth.

“Be quiet, we’re gonna let them sort it out without us.” Changbin feels how Felix’s breath tickles his left ear and fuck, why is he getting goosebumps from it? Has Felix voice always been this low and deep, Changbin questions.

“How dare you show up here? How dare you go and shag Chan and then turn up here like nothing has happened?” Felix isn’t used to Jisung being angry and he is thankful for that because when Jisung loses his temper then hell breaks loose.

“Shag? As in sex? I haven’t had sex with Chan, why would I do that? Chan just went up to me and told me that I should tell Changbin that me and him have had sex. I don’t know why though since it’s a lie. I was also confused aswell, at first I actually thought that I had had sex with him without noticing but it turns out that he just wants Changbin to think that we have sex. Then when I told Changbin that Chan was a bottom, Chan basically just locked me out from my own room and told me to “-Get the fuck out.” Just please please don’t tell Changbin this.” Changbin can’t keep his cool anymore and slams the door open, revealing a confused Minho as they lock eyes.

  
“Chan did  _ what?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter in his fanfic so far. Also I hope that nobody who reads this is a European stay cuz my heart really goes out to all the fellow European STAYs who had to witness the mess of all the unveil tour tickets in both Germany and England being sold out during presale like that was such a mess. We all felt like clowns basically to sum it up for those of you who aren't in Europe. Watch me get scammed @ viagogo on the 28th of July yeet ;)
> 
> Anyways I really hope that whoever reads this chapter enjoys it! Next chapter will probably be a bit more fluffier if it turns out like what I currently have in mind. ALSo; Somebody asked for a longer update and this chapter is 4k so I hope that this is okay <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fluff time (sort of)

Minho likes to describe himself as a very manly and brave guy but the shriek he just let out manages to contradict his own description of himself.

“What’s the spawn of Satan doing here?” Minho decides to use Jisung, even if the latter is two or three centimeters shorter than him, as his full body shield much to everyone else's amusement. 

“It’s Changbin though?” Seungmin feels like Minho has told a joke earlier that had completely flown over his head.

“They’re synonyms.” Minho hisses quietly as he ducks behind Jisung.

“Minho you are aware of the fact that I can see you right? Your hands are on Jisung’s shoulder and your head is poking out from the side.” Felix feels just slightly bad for Changbin as he notices how annoyed he sounds but Felix also can’t argue with the fact that Changbin is indeed the spawn of Satan. All those sinful gym shots would definitely earn him a ticket straight to hell. Felix begins to wonder if he himself also would be sentenced to hell considering the fact that lust is also one of the seven deadly sins.

“Oh hi Changbin! I just got back from being ridden by Chan! Yeehaw?” Minho gives him a sheepish smile as he pops up from his position behind Jisung.

“Minho I could hear everything you said through the bedroom door. Please don’t lie to me anymore.” This is all a lot for Changbin to take in. He just can’t for the love of God understand why Chan would lie to him like that. There’s ought to be a good reason for it, but what exactly was the reason?

“I don’t think you should blame Minho, Changbin. He only did what Chan told him to do. He was only being a good friend.” Jisung says warily as he gives Changbin a small yet uncertain smile.

“I actually think that you should be careful of blaming anybody right now. It’s not fair to be judgemental towards either one of your friends right now since you don’t know the full story yet. This Chan you’re speaking of sounds like he has some hard stuff going on in his personal life and there’s obviously something he’s ashamed of telling you. I wouldn’t pressure him if I were you, I’d advise you to let him take his time and come forward when he’s ready.” The oldest one of them comes out from the kitchen and when Felix notices that Changbin looks confused he immediately leans in and whispers that the boy that had been talking was called Woojin.

“As expected, our Woojin is so cool and clever like always. Woojin God!” Seungmin beams at Woojin, making Jeongin frown for some unknown reason at the same time.

“Are you telling me to not go back now to our flat now then?” Changbin asks to check if his interpretation of Woojin’s little speech is right. 

“If he has locked Minho out then he obviously needs time for himself. Give it a night or two.” Woojin looks serious and gives Changbin a short nod.

“What about me then? Can I return?” The question barely manages to leave Minho’s lips before Jisung wraps his arms around his neck.

“I wouldn’t even  _ let _ you leave!” The cuteness and sugar that’s dripping from Jisung’s words makes Changbin and Felix hurl simultaneously.

“Oh you guys are just jealous because you’re both too much of a wus to do something towards the other!” Jisung pairs his words with a roll of his eyes in Changbin and Felix’s direction.

“Go shove some acorns or nuts in your cheeks so that you shut up, squirrel looking boy.” Changbin huffs but immediately regrets his words at Jisung’s reply.

“I can shove Minho’s nuts in my mou---” The smirk is prominent and playful on Jisung’s lips and gets accompanied by shouts from all the other boys.

“That’s disgusting, get a room!” Seungmin yells and throws a decor pillow at Jisung.

“For the last time can you all  _ please  _ stop using my goddamn decor pillows from IKEA as murder weapons! Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to wash blood off from those?” Jeongin giggles at Woojin’s words and exaggerated gestures.

“Okay but serious talk, has anybody any idea on how to solve all of _ this _ ?” Changbin’s words makes everybody go silent for a few seconds before a voice suddenly pipes up.

“Well in the meanwhile, why don’t we drink away our feelings and have a sleepover?” Jeongin shouts as he stands up on the loveseat only for Seungmin to wrestle down the boy in the next second.  

The boys exchange glances before turning to woojin.

“Just drink responsibly and don’t spill anything on the decor pillows.” Woojin groans out as he closes the door to his own bedroom, making the other’s shout in excitement.

The house party was on.

 

\-----------

 

Felix had to remind himself to not go complete batshit crazy with the alcohol since it had been a while since he last drank which resulted in the fact that he would probably be a bit of a lightweight today. Felix also reminded himself to watch after Changbin and make sure that he didn’t pass out again like he did during the last party. It didn’t take a long time for Changbin to realize that he was indeed being watched over.

“You don’t have to watch me with those hawk eyes you know? I can handle myself.” Changbin chuckles as he raises his cup of beer to his mouth. He could drink his beer normally but something in his brain tells him to swallow it slowly so that’s what he does. Changbin’s eyes flutter closed and he audibly bops his adam's apple when he takes a sip. He can hear how Felix gulps before Changbin decides to pull away the cup from his lips.

“You’ve got some beer on the verge of dripping down on your face.” Felix murmurs lowly in his deep voice which makes Changbin turn to him.

“Is it all gone now?” 

Felix stares in awe at Changbin who had just decided to lick his lips seductly whilst maintaining eye contact with Felix.

“Yeah I guess.” The sand blonde younger boy takes a sip of his own beer.

They can hear the shouts of Seungmin who’s being pinned down by Jeongin who’s tickling him on the couch, the awful pop songs that Jisung had decided to let pump out from the stereo and if they really tried their best to listen, they could even pick up the small moans that Jisung was letting out from where he was standing pressed against Minho by the kitchen wall.

“Last time when you were at a party you spent most of your time making out with a guy. Who are you going to make out with this time?” Felix asks solemnly from where he’s standing beside Changbin. 

“I could ask you the same thing. Now shut up before I finish what you couldn’t do earlier today.” The statement is accompanied with a scoff and a dirty look from Changbin.

“You’re talking about my homework?” Felix lets out a chuckle. He was a very funny guy if he could say so himself.

“No. I’m talking about this.” Changbin says as he leans in towards Felix’s lips again. 

“Guys! Let’s play truth or fucking dare!” Jeongin suddenly decides to scream out.

“That was an unnecessary use of “fucking” but okay.” Seungmin heaves out as he still catches his breath from being tickled by the younger one.

“No it wasn’t, I meant fucking as in fucking. It’s a dare to fuck someone.” Jeongin’s smile only provokes Seungmin to hit the other softly.

There’s a look of something that Felix can’t put a finger on in Changbin’s eyes when he pulls away. He shrugs it off as he completes the circle of which the six boys are sitting in on the living room carpet.

The game escalated rather quickly. It goes from mild truths like “-Seungmin, tell us about your first kiss” (turns out that Seungmin hasn’t even had his first kiss) but then goes to extreme dares such as Jisung giving Minho a lap dance. They only stop when Woojin decides to come out from his bedroom.

“Guys, you’re being too loud, you need to knock it off now before the neighbours file a complaint. It’s 1:30 am, go to bed.” It’s not like the boys are happy with Woojin’s decision but they can’t change the fact that Woojin’s words are laws. 

“You guys can take the love seat.” Jisung slurs as he throws his arms over Jeongin and Seungmin’s shoulders. Seungmin tries to protest but finds himself unable to when he sees how Jeongin’s eyelids closes for one last time and refuse to open themselves.

“Sorry Changbin but we only have two beds in mine and Felix’s room and mine is already booked for me and Minho.” Jisung giggles as he smiles at Changbin.

“You’ve booked your own bed?” Felix questions his tipsy best friend.

“Yes, I booked it from trivago.com. Moral? Gone. Cute boy? Here. Hotel? Trivago.” Jisung giggles more than ever now and Minho has to help him stand up straight even if he’s equally as drunk. They somehow manage to get inside of the bedroom before they both fall down on Jisung’s bed. Felix counts the seconds in his head. Three seconds, that’s how long it takes before he begins to hear how Jisung and Minho are letting out small snores.

“I have a feeling that sober me is going to regret letting drunk me let the drunk you sleep in my bed.” Felix mumbles to Changbin who begins to take of the black bed spread of Felix’s cover.

“Fortnite covers? Are you serious right now?” Changbin begins to howl in laughter as he falls onto Felix bed.

“Shut up my other cover is in the laundry basket.” The statement only makes Changbin laugh harder as he lifts the cover and gets under it.

Felix stares for a few seconds. The alcohol in his body is making it harder for him to piece together things quickly. Then it draws upon him. Changbin is in his bed, the same bed he’s gonna be in. Changbin notices that something is wrong.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do something bad towards you. I might get a bit clingy though, I usually get that when I’m drunk.” Changbin sluggers out before releasing a big yawn.

Felix hesitantly gets under the covers which is a mistake since he immediately feels overheated. 

“If I get too clingy, don’t take it personal. If it makes you uncomfortable, just push me away.” Changbin murmurs as he turns to his side so that his body is facing Felix.

They lay like that for a couple of minutes and Felix begins to wonder if the other boy has fallen asleep before he suddenly begins to stir.

“Felix, is Jisung a heavy sleeper?” He asks and Felix can almost feel Changbin’s breath against his neck.

“Yes.”

“Good, Minho is a heavy sleeper as well.” Changbin hums in content. 

Felix is just about to ask why Changbin would want to know that when he suddenly feels a muscular arm get draped over his shoulder. The arm gets accompanied by a nose finding its way to the crook of Felix’s neck.

“Felix, are you aware of the fact that you smell like a lemon tree?” Changbin says in a sultry voice as he rubs his nose against the skin of Felix’s neck.

“Seungmin often surprises us with his broad knowledge of fruit facts. He once told me that lemons can make your freckles disappear so I began eating lemons from that day onwards.” Felix’s confession makes Changbin tense up.

“Your freckles are beautiful. You shouldn’t try to erase them.” Changbin opens his eyes and scans Felix’s cheeks.

“They’re not beautiful. I hate them.” Felix argues back with a low tipsy whine.

“It’s scientifically proven that freckles are beautiful.” Changbin shoots back as he begins to cuddle Felix’s neck again.

“I don’t believe you. You’re pulling my leg.” 

“How about we make a deal then? If you answer correctly on a biology question of my choice I’ll let you win the argument. If you answer incorrectly on the other hand, I’ll get to show you evidence for why freckles are scientifically proven to be beautiful.” Changbin suggests. It’s a weird thing to suggest in Felix’s opinion but he knows that the other boy won’t let him sleep before he gets his way so he just replies with a bored “-Sure, go ahead.” 

“Alright Felix. Hmmm. What about this one? Meiosis is a type of cell division that is used to produce gametes. Tell me two other ways in which meiosis differs from mitosis.” Felix is amazed at the fact that even when Changbin is drunk he is still able to remember everything he’s learned in biology. Felix on the other hand is completely the opposite. 

“Uhm. Mitosis purpose is sexual reproduction whilst meiosis purpose is cellular proliferation?” Felix’s answer doesn’t seem to be correct as Changbin begins to shake from laughter besides him.

“First of all, that was only one example and second of all, you got them switched up. You’re too adorable, Felix.” Changbin coos and Felix swats his hands away when he reaches up for his cheek.

“Prove me wrong then. Tell me why freckles are scientifically considered to be beautiful so that I can go to sleep.” Felix huffs as he begins to blush.

“Okay then. Prepare yourself.” Felix doesn’t have time to question the other boy as he feels Changbin’s soft lips against his cheeks.

“Wha-what are you doing?” The blush on his cheeks is making Felix embarrassed and he doesn’t want Changbin to notice how red he is. Changbin pulls away so that he is hovering above Felix’s cheeks.

“I’m proving to you that your freckles are adorable.” The way he says it makes Felix irritated. Changbin says it in a way like it would be the most obvious thing in the world.

“How is this scientific proof?” Felix asks as he feels how Changbin’s lips settles on his right cheek again. Why are there butterflies in his stomach?

“I only kiss things that I find beautiful. That’s scientifically proven by me.” Changbin mumbles against Felix’s cheek. 

“Do you have freckles on any other part of your body?” Changbin asks which earns him a shake of Felix’s head in return. “Guess I’ll just have to give extra attention to your cheeks then.” Changbin says as he begins attacking Felix cheeks with quick pecks. One peck on Felix’s left cheek and then one peck on his right cheek and then Changbin repeats that pattern so many times that Felix begins to hum and giggle in reply. He blames it on the alcohol, or so he tells himself.

“Don’t you find anything pretty on me, Felix?” There’s no way in hell that he’s telling Changbin how sad he feels when he pulls away from his cheeks. Felix blinks a couple of times. There’s also no way in hell that Felix is going to admit that he thinks that Changbin has a pair of really fucking nice and pretty lips.

“I-I think you smell pretty.” Changbin raises an eyebrow at that.

“You think I  _ smell pretty?” _ He repeats and Felix feels so embarrassed so he tries to pull the covers over his face. Changbin allows it and Felix hears the shuffling of clothes. His curiosity gets the best of him and he pulls away the cover from his face.

“Why are you shirtless?” Felix shrieks but Changbin immediately shushes him.

“If you think I smell pretty, wear my hoodie.” Changbin says. He must have changed it somewhere on his way home from the university.

“Why?” Felix begins to blush even more as Changbin helps him raise his arms above him. It isn’t the easiest mission but Changbin manages to put his black Pro-specs hoodie on Felix with the help of the younger boy himself.

“You can kiss that hoodie, if my smell is the only thing you like about me.” Changbin slurs as he lays down shirtless beside Felix again. 

“I’m so going to regret this tomorrow morning.” The words dig into Felix’s heart. He doesn’t know why but his stupid fucking heart churns at those words. Changbin is going to regret this when he wakes up. 

Felix figures he might as well do the best he can with the situation at hand so when he’s 100% sure that Changbin has fallen asleep, he pulls the hoodie that he’s wearing up to his nose and just inhales until the scent of cedar mixed with aftershave fills his nostrils. Felix wants to treasure this moment. He curses himself for not manning up and try to cuddle Changbin but the fear of rejection is just too strong. So Felix treasures the moment, the hoodie and the smell and falls asleep with his nose still buried in Changbin’s hoodie.

When Changbin turns around in bed to look at Felix, the sight tugs on his heart strings. The next morning Felix may decide to throw away Changbin’s hoodie, throw away the entire fucking bed and throw away and cut off Changbin from his entire life. So Changbin treasures the moment, the sight of Felix clad in a hoodie that belongs to Changbin himself and the freckles that are prominent on Felix’s cheeks as the moonlight illuminates them. 

Changbin could easily fall asleep or fall in love like that, just watching Felix’s freckles and he almost does before his phones plings.

Changbin squints his eyes as his lock screen blinds him with the numbers 3:30 followed by AM. Under the obnoxious time that’s being showcased on his screen, there’s a message that makes Changbin’s heart that had previously been beating non stop stop completely.

 

_ “We need to talk.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on chapter 7 and oh boy...that chapter is not gonna be as cute as this chapter. I hope that the people who read this all have a nice day <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for what you're about to read. Plz check the tags uwu.

Changbin isn’t drunk enough for this. Changbin isn’t  _ nearly  _ drunk enough for this. He suddenly feels icky and gross under Felix’s fortnite covers and it doesn’t take him long to figure out that it’s because he’s soaked in cold sweat. It takes Changbin every ounce of his self control to resist the urge of just staying put in Felix’s bed and fall asleep next to the younger male. He doesn’t _ want _ to get up but deep inside he knows that he can’t escape from Chan or the situation. It wouldn’t be right of him to lie to Chan, for him to pretend that he’s sleeping instead. Even if Chan has lied to him, Changbin sees no reason as to why he should do the same to Chan. Woojin’s advice is set on replay in his head. Woojin had told him to not go back to his and his best friends’ flat today but he had also told him to wait until Chan felt like he was able to talk about it and from the looks of Chan’s text message, it seemed like he was ready to talk about it right now. Changbin therefore decides to meet Woojin’s advice somewhere in the middle. He’ll talk to Chan but he won’t go home. Breath after breath is being sucked in deeply through Changbin’s mouth as his fingers nervously dance over his phone’s keyboard. With a simple press of his thumb, the address of Felix’s and his friends’ flat has been shared to Chan. 

“I’m sorry.” Felix doesn’t reply, just like Changbin had expected. The younger male is still sleeping peacefully next to him, embraced by Changbin’s hoodie that’s pooling around his limbs. With those words, Changbin leaves for the kitchen. 

The cupboards cooperate with him, much to Changbin’s relief, sliding open smoothly without the faintest of sounds before revealing flasks of Absolute vodka and a row of unopened beer cans. As Changbin’s hands wander around in the dark kitchen, searching for his red solo cup, he feels how guilt begins to set in his stomach. He can’t believe that he’s actually going to do this. Vodka and beer spills over the rim of the cup and drips down on the ugly orange kitchen counters when Changbin hastily pours himself a drink. Usually, drinking alcohol is something Changbin does for fun, for pleasure, it’s something that he looks forward to but today isn’t one of those occasions where he enjoys it. He pinches his nose as he drowns his cup’s contents, trying his hardest not to cough up the foul tasting mix of two kinds of alcohol that really doesn’t compliment each other. The feeling of numbness washes over Changbin pretty quickly after that. Digging around for money in his pockets, Changbin manages to pull out a twenty dollar bill that he places beside his red solo cup. After all, he was drinking someone else's expensive alcohol without asking for their permission first. 

Even if Changbin wants to think this entire thing through, the alcohol in his body won’t let him so he just ends up rocking back and forwards on the balls of his heels until his phone plings again. With droopy eyes, Changbin manages to type out a quick “ok” in response before he heads towards the front door. As Jeongin softly whines Seungmin’s name in his sleep somewhere on the living room floor or on the loveseat, Changbin can’t help but feel a sharp pain in his heart. He leaves the door ajar, since he doesn’t have keys and since he also doubts that anybody in the flat would let him in at this hour, and does the same with the entrance door to the flat complex at the bottom. 

Changbin would lie if he said that he wasn’t freezing. Going out shirtless and drunk at 3:45 AM wasn’t something he would recommend anyone to do. He rounds the flat complex and walks towards a lit lamp post. The lamp post casts a circular light on the previously dark ground. A male is standing in the middle of the lit up circle. Changbin walks forward and stops right in front of the lit up circle so that he can see the other male’s face clearly but not the other way around.

“I’m sorry for making you come out this late. I hope I didn’t disturb your sleep or...anything else that you might have been uhm...busy with.” Chan bites his lips nervously after uttering the last part. Changbin knows that Chan tries his best to hide the jealousy in his voice but Changbin manages to catch onto it anyways.

“What do you want Chan?” The words come out rather normal sounding even if Changbin feels his head spinning from the alcohol.

“Changbin I know that you’re going to be really disappointed with me after I’ve said this but I...I just need to get it off my chest. I feel like I’m going to explode if I keep it within me any longer. I just really really have to tell you and I’m so so sorry for what I’m about to say---”

“Chan just get it out already.”

“I love you Changbin.” Those weren’t the exact words that Changbin had expected. He  _ had  _ thought that it would be something along those lines but albeit a bit milder and not quite as serious as “I love you.” Chan must have noticed that Changbin was in shock.

“I’m sorry but I have the biggest fucking crush on you Changbin. I think it all began like maybe a couple of months or so ago but when you ended up in the hospital after the big party I just couldn’t keep on suppressing my feelings for you and lie to myself. When you were in that hospital you made me so fucking worried Changbin. It was something had just set off inside of me. Like you could just disappear from me or from the world like that in any second. It made me realize how much I would fucking  _ hurt  _ if it wasn’t for you. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you. But then it got worse and I kept thinking about how you could get yourself in trouble and fuck up your life without me even having kissed you yet. I don’t know why but I got so fucking possesive and obsessed at that moment. I tried my best to impress you. I changed my appearance for you, I put on makeup that you thought would look good on me. You don’t know how much it fucking hurts to have a crush on you, to have a crush on my own fucking best friend that I’ve known for so many years. And you know what, when we met Jisung and Felix to get your phone back, I really thought you understood it. I really thought you understood that I had a crush on you. Changbin, I really don’t like Felix and I thought that you knew that but instead you thought that I disliked Jisung. You even caught me sniffing your fucking hoodie and getting a boner because of it because I’m even in love with the way you fucking  _ smell  _ Changbin! Why didn’t you say something? Why did you just leave? You knew that I had a crush on you right, yet you pretended that you didn’t see anything. How do you think that makes me feel? I feel fucking worthless Changbin. It makes me feel like shit when you just leave like that instead of confronting me.” Chan had started of with a trembling voice but towards the end his speech had been turning into shallow shrieks between sobs and sniffles. Changbin watches as tears stream from Chan’s eyes. There are so many things he wants to tell Chan but there’s just not enough words.

“Chan, I trusted you. I really did. I’ve known you for so long and you’ve never lied to me even once before this. I had no reason to mistrust you. Even if your excuses didn’t make sense to me, I simply blamed myself for not understanding what you meant. Even if it didn’t make sense to me, I kept telling myself that your words and your lies made sense to  _ you _ and that that was all that mattered.” Changbin doesn’t intend for his words to come out so cold but they do it anyways.

“I was so fucking scared Changbin. I was so fucking scared to tell you how I felt because just by imagining how I would tell you about my crush would make me feel sick to my stomach with worry and anxiety. I kept telling myself that I’d make you scared if you ever found out.” Chan wipes his tears from his face with the sleeve of his long shirt.

“The speech that you just held scared me way more than you confessing to me ever would.” Changbin simply states as he locks eyes with Chan who can’t even see him.

Chan begins to let out small sniffles again. 

“Chan, since you’ve obviously painted me out to be the bad guy in your head, let me do something to make it up for you. Let me make you happy since me existing has only brought you pain and sadness.” Changbin says as he slowly steps forward into the circle. 

Chan lets out a soft gasp as he takes in Changbin’s face, frame and body.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” It just slips right out of him before he has time to stop it.

“You can touch me if you want to.” Changbin says in a hushed tone. He can’t see the flat complex from here as the town is covered in darkness. All he can see is his best friend with the puffy eyes in front of him.

“Are you sure?” Chan heads pops up as he looks at Changbin for confirmation. He earns a low hum and a nod of his head by Changbin.

Chan hesitantly pulls his best friend closer to him before he buries his nose in the crook of Changbin’s neck whilst simultaneously moving his hands to bury them in the other’s hair. 

Changbin lets Chan hold him for a minute or two before he grips Chan’s chin and tilts it upwards. He searches for some kind of sign of resistance in his best friend’s eyes but when Chan doesn’t do anything except lean closer towards him, Changbin makes the decision to attach his lips to the other’s. Chan gasps against his lips but Changbin doesn’t move away. Chan’s lips taste like salty tears mixed with peach chapstick and smells like Versace’s Eros. The kiss is sweet and long and Chan can’t help but to awkwardly bite down on the other’s lips due to the overwhelming feeling that he’s experiencing. When Changbin pulls away, there’s a string of saliva that’s connecting their lips. Chan hurriedly presses his lips against Changbin’s own to get it away before pulling back again.

“Changbin, are you drunk?” Chan whispers as he looks down in shame at his shoes. Changbin takes a step back from him.

“That’s our first and last kiss Chan. Don’t ever talk to me again if you’re just planning to play the victim and try to manipulate me into feeling bad for you due to things that are out of my control. Good bye.” And with those words, Changbin turns on his heels and power walks back to Felix’s flat.

 

\----------

 

Felix has always been sensitive when it comes to light, his body reacts easily to it. Therefore it doesn’t come as a surprise to him when he gets woken up to the moon illuminating parts of his and Jisung’s room. Felix didn’t ask much of Jisung when it came to household chores and managing their room but he did always ask his best friend to ever so kindly remember to close the window curtains to their room so that Felix wouldn’t have to wake up in the middle of the night or morning which is just what he now had to experience. 

“You had one fucking job in this house Jisung, one fucking job.” The words are directed at his best friend but are uttered so that only Felix himself hears them. Truth be told, he doesn’t want to wake up Jisung or Minho. Even if life is hard for him sometimes, Felix isn’t really keen on getting murdered by his best friend for waking him up. Jisung loves Felix but not as much as he loves his beauty sleep.

As Felix gets up from his bed he notices how it looks awfully empty. There’s no Changbin there. For a second, Felix can’t stop the flood of intrusive thoughts from entering his head. Thoughts of Changbin running away from Felix in the middle of the night because he woke up and found Felix to suddenly be appalling forces themselves deeper into Felix brain before he tries to shake it off by convincing himself that Changbin probably only went to the toilet. Felix can’t help but to scoff at Jisung and Minho as he stands beside the bed they’re laying in as he reaches for the window curtain. Felix stops with the stained curtain in his hand when he notices how one single lamp post is lit up outside. He rubs his groggy eyes with his free hand before squinting his eyes. It takes him a moment or two before he realizes that there is in fact a man standing beneath the light post and that it isn’t just Felix’s mind playing tricks on him. The man looks familiar to him. The blonde disheveled hair sends Felix rummaging through his brain for answers. Felix watches how the male tilts his head upwards, giving Felix a better view of his face and...holy fuck. Felix’s eyes widen when he realizes that it’s Chan. Chan is standing just a bit away from his flat. Changbin’s name starts ringing in Felix’s head.

“Changbin, I need to tell Changbin. Where is he? What’s taking him so long?” Felix mutters to himself and tries his best to not begin pacing around. He didn’t expect to get his reply from the outside. 

Felix’s mouth goes dry as he sees a man appearing from the shadows step into the lit up circle. Maybe his intrusive thoughts were right all along, Felix thinks to himself as he watches Changbin from the window. There’s nothing he wants more in the world than to just open that fucking ugly ass square window that’s on the wall infront of him but he just can’t since Jisung decided to jam the window a month or so ago so that nobody can open it. It isn’t right to spy on people, Felix isn’t dumb, he is aware of it but it also isn’t right to blame him for his eyes glueing themselves on the scene that is unfolding infront of him. Karma's a bitch and instant karma is even more of a bitch Felix realize when he sees how Changbin places his slender fingers under Chan’s chin before leaning in to connect their lips. Felix can physically feel how his heart plummets in his chest before leaving him feeling with an empty feeling. Tears begin to prickle at his eyes as a feeling which he can only describe as anger starts to coil in his stomach. He doesn’t even know who he’s mad at, Changbin or himself. He feels like fucking shit and he feels so fucking dumb. He feels deceived in some way. Felix hates how delusional he is. Thinking that Changbin actually meant something when he gave him his hoodie and when he pecked his cheeks. Felix also acknowledges that he isn’t the only one to blame though and he deems Changbin to be a fucking dick for not being able to control himself when he’s drunk. Felix sees it all clear now. He has the answers now. Changbin is just toying around with him. 

Whilst walking towards the kitchen to grab himself a cup of water that he quickly pours down the drain before filling said cup up with beer instead, Felix can’t get the little spark of hope that tells him that “this might just be a giant misunderstanding” away from his chest. The spark only burns itself out when Felix notices the twenty dollar bill laying by a red solo cup on the kitchen counter. Changbin paid for sleeping in Felix bed. Changbin thinks Felix is some kind of escort, Felix concludes. As he re-enters his and Jisung’s bedroom, Felix quickly peels off Changbin’s hoodie from his torso before chucking it on the floor. He will soon come to wish that he would have remembered to check if the door was open or not.

 

\-----------

 

Did that just happen? Changbin wishes that he had just been hallucinating for the last 10 minutes. More than that, Changbin just really wishes that he’d be in bed with Felix now, cuddling the younger boy whilst letting his hands stroke the younger male’s beautiful freckled covered cheeks. With a heavy sigh, Changbin closes the front door to Felix’s and the boy’s friends’ flat.

Upon entering Felix’s bedroom he immediately notices that Felix has taken his hoodie off. He hopes that the younger did it solely because of the fact that it was getting too hot to sleep in it. As Changbin crawls under the covers, he presses his cold torso against Felix’s back. His bulging arms automatically finds their way around Felix’s upper body.

“If you don’t like it, push me away.” Changbin whispers into Felix’s ear. He doesn’t even know if the younger one of them is awake but he silently hopes that Felix is sleeping and therefore won’t push him away. 

Changbin’s heart beats nervously as he waits for an answer. As a few second passes, Changbin begins to think that the younger is okay with this but then he feels how Felix’s foot kicks his shin as a warning. Changbin has no choice but to comply with Felix’s request and so he lets Felix go. When Changbin turns away so that his back is facing Felix’s back he can’t help but to feel a heavy feeling in his chest. The small giggles from when he kissed Felix’s cheeks were all caused by the alcohol. Now that Felix was sobering up, everything was back to normal which means that Felix wouldn’t let Changbin near him again. Changbin can’t help but to feel stupid for thinking that Felix might actually have enjoyed his pecks or his hoodie. The feeling of being let down doesn’t go away, it’s still there, evident in Changbin’s heart the next day as well.

 

\-----------

 

Felix wakes up earlier than usual on the next day and decides to head to the grocery store.

When Changbin wakes up, Felix has disappeared again. The twenty dollar bill on the kitchen counter is gone and has instead been replaced by a bag filled with lemons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh not as fluffy as the last chapter now was it? It will get happier don't worry <3 Also, would you like it if I made Chan get another love interest like maybe Woojin? Someone mentioned it before in the comments hahah. Thank you all for the comments on the last chapter, they all made me really happy and motivated me a lot, I love reading the comments <3 Have a good night/day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twists ahead

Changbin had been partly right. After the sleepover, Felix had decided to cut off Changbin from his life and had also thrown away Changbin’s hoodie, or at least that’s what Jisung told him over text when he’d asked about his hoodie. The only thing Changbin was wrong about was the bed part. Felix hadn’t thrown out his bed that he had slept on with Changbin but Changbin figured that it was only a matter of time before Felix decided to throw the bed out too. He treated everything that Changbin had ever touched like it had been contaminated by bugs. Their biology dates had also suddenly stopped even if Changbin still showed up every Tuesday and Thursday by the A-022 classroom at 5 PM, their set tutoring time. If Changbin hadn’t checked the universities’ class lists every week day at 3 PM, he’d probably thought that Felix had dropped out. The boy was hard to catch a glimpse of. It took Changbin 3 weeks of scanning the cafeteria with hawk eyes before his eyes finally picks up on a sand blond bush of hair belonging to a freckled boy who’s standing in the lunch line. 

It’s hard to not look desperate or clingy with the pace that Changbin is walking in. Nothing can stop him from reaching the boy with the sand blonde hair, not even the “Hey, watch where you’re going dickhead” or the sound of university students falling over when Changbin pushes them just a bit too hard. To everyone, it only takes a couple of seconds for Changbin to reach the boy but for Changbin himself it feels more like 10 hours. Sweaty and panting isn’t really how he wants Felix to see him as after 3 weeks but Changbin can’t let this opportunity go to waste. 

“Felix, fuck. How are you doing?” Changbin manages to get out whilst trying to calm the raging heart that is beating furiously against his chest. That wasn’t awkward at all, Changbin tries to convince himself before wondering if Felix noticed the desperation in Changbin’s jog towards him.

Felix doesn’t give anything in reply except for tensing up for a bit before continuing to shovel some more sweet potatoes onto his plastic plate.

“Okay, I get it, you don’t want to talk to me. That’s fine, that’s cool, I can work with that. Just please hear me out.” Felix moves further along the lunch line and is seemingly very impressed over the carrots that the university is serving. Wow, Felix has never seen such beautiful carrots in his life before. Look at those carrots being all orange and stuff. Changbin follows after him.

“Felix I’m sorry! I’m so sorry okay? I’m sorry for making you wear my hoodie and for kissing your cheeks. I’m so sorry it won’t happen again. Ever. Just please, please let me tutor you again. I really want you to pass biology.” The desperate whine that Changbin lets out isn’t intentional.

“Is that what you’re apologizing for? Get a fucking grip mate.” If looks could kill, Changbin would be lying dead on the dirty cafeteria floor right now.

“Felix---” 

“Don’t ever fucking touch me again Seo Changbin. If you ever do, I’ll make sure to break that annoying chin of yours.” Felix immediately pulls his wrist from Changbin’s grip. He holds one of the lemons from his tray above his glass of water and squeezes out the contents from it before rapidly grabbing the ends of his tray and walking away from Changbin.

Changbin doesn’t even bother to fight back when students begin pushing him around after yelling at him that he’s in their way.

 

\-----------

 

“Minho, do you think my chin is annoying?” Felix words and threats have tattooed themselves in Changbin’s brain and the boy can’t forget about it as he lays on Minho’s bed. Chan has been staying at a friend called Hi John Jean’s place the last 3 weeks according to Minho. Changbin does think that Chan’s friend has a weird name but he shakes it off as he comes to the conclusion that the friend is probably an aussie and maybe Hi John Jean is a common Australian name.

“I think your entire face is annoying. And your personality is pretty annoying too if we’re talking about you in general. To be honest, your entire existence is a bit of a nuisance to me and--ouch!” Minho rubs at the spot where the pillow that Changbin had just thrown at him had hit him. 

“Fuck Changbin, that hurt. Oh well, there goes my last brain cell.” Minho sighs exasperatedly as he glares at Changbin.

“What you’re doing makes no sense and it breaks my heart. Anywho, what are the plans for this weekend?” Changbin entertains himself by rolling around in Minho’s bed. It does feel a bit empty when he doesn’t hear Chan pipe up about how childish he is being but Changbin tries to push down the feeling.

“Oh I almost forgot to tell you. Hyunjin is hosting a party at his place this Saturday. I was going to ask you to come with me but you’ve been such a bore lately always going to school at strange hours only to get ghosted by Felix.” Ouch. What Minho was saying was more or less true but the statement still made Changbin’s heart break just a tiny bit more.

“I’m not a bore and Felix isn’t ghosting me, he’ll come around eventually, I know it. He’s probably just been busy with...whatever it is that Felix is usually busy with.” Changbin frustratedly shoves his head in Minho’s pillow, immediately regretting it as a foul smell fills his nostrils.

“You mean he’s busy with eating lemons. That’s all that Felix does when he’s home. No wonder he is so bitter these days. I don’t understand why he likes lemon so much in the first place.” Minho hums softly as he rummages through his closet, Changbin guess that his friend is looking for an outfit to wear for the party. Minho had been spending a lot of time in Jisung and Felix’s flat these days since he was so whipped for Jisung.

“I told him that his freckles looked cute and I since he fucking hates me now he’s probably eating lemons to try to erase them. Also, what the fuck have you done to your pillow. It smells disgusting. Did you come on it or something?” Changbin sighs as he rests his, according to Felix, annoying chin on Minho’s pillow. He gets an offended gasp with a touch of surprise in reply from Minho.

“I would  _ never  _ even  _ think _ of coming on my own pillow.” Changbin heaves a sigh of relief at the words. “It’s Jisung who came on it.” A hurl slips out from Changbin as he yeets the pillow at Minho’s back.

“You’re disgusting. What time does the party start at Saturday?” Drinking away his problems didn’t work last time but Changbin concludes that nothing points to the fact that drinking away his problem won’t help  _ this  _ time around.

“It starts at 8 but unless you want to witness a sober Hyunjin rant about his latest hook ups then I suggest we go there after he’s had a bit to drink, so I’d recommend that we’d be there by 8.13?” Changbin can’t help but snort at Minho’s words and Hyunjin being a lightweight. 

“Sounds great. Oh, by the way, Felix won’t be there, right?” Changbin stops himself whilst he’s in the middle of exiting Minho’s room.

“Don’t be silly, there’s no way in hell that Felix would attend a party if he knows that you’ll be there.” Changbin doesn’t want to end up in jail but Minho is really testing his patience right now and Changbin can’t help but to imagine how good his hands would look wrapped around Minho’s neck.

“Thanks a lot, dickhead.” And with that he closes the door to MInho’s bed room.

Changbin makes a mental note that he should get some new friends.

 

\-----------

 

Felix feels like shit. Not only had he caught Changbin with his tongue exploring every part of Chan’s mouth but said boy had also apologized for calling him cute and pecking his cheeks. Changbin had not only sprinkled salt in Felix’s open wound, he’d fucking poured an entire salt container in the wound and then left him. Not even Jisung could get him in a good mood anymore, so Felix decided to do what he was best at; napping the day away and trying to ignore his feelings. 

“Felix, I’ve tried everything. I’ve tried making my special hot chocolate, I’ve tried talking with you, I’ve tried buying you gifts but nothing seems to be working. That’s why I’m suggesting that we should head to a party. It’s a bit irresponsible, I am aware, but I think it might help you loosen up again and make you have some fun again. Just forget about everything for a hot second.” Was Jisung sitting on his bed? Felix hadn’t even noticed that he’d came in. 

He hadn’t told Jisung about what he had seen and he wasn’t planning to either. Whenever Felix thought about the entire situation he immediately got ashamed of himself and couldn’t help but to feel pathetic. He was only good for hookups anyways, he told himself.

“I appreciate you thinking of me but I don’t think a party would solve anything.” Felix had a hard time trying to keep the sobs that were bubbling and screaming to be let out from his chest down. He shut his eyes tightly and prayed that Jisung wasn’t leaning over him in a way that would make him see the tears sipper out from Felix’s closed eyelids.

Jisung kept on going on and on about the party and how he was really sad that Felix had become distant and bitter and even if Felix felt bad for keeping quiet during Jisung’s whole speech he still went through with it. Felix had been counting the minutes in his head until Jisung finally got up and left with a sigh and the announcement that he’d be heading to the store. As sleep started drawing over Felix for the upteempth time that day, the bedroom door opened again.

“Felix you’re not getting away with this anymore. You might be able to swat away Jisung but those tricks don’t work on me.” It’s Woojin’s voice that was being heard throughout the bedroom and Felix supposed that it was Woojin’s arms that lifted him up from where he was laying down on the bed.

“This is about Changbin, isn’t it?” Felix lets out a low whine as Woojin places him in his lap and starts wiping away Felix’s tears with the pads of his thumbs.

“No it’s not.” Woojin can’t help but to let out a heartfelt laugh at Felix’s meek and hushed voice.

“What happened between you two. I’m not leaving until you tell me.” Felix curses Woojin in his head. He curses him so many times. Felix really isn’t the one to talk about his feelings whilst Woojin at the same time really isn’t the one to let his friends go around being sad. What Woojin wants, Woojin gets.

“I don’t know. Nothing has happened between us.” Partly true, Felix convinces himself. He wasn’t technically lying to Woojin if he just told him half the truth.

“Hmm, if you say that nothing has happened between the two of you, could it then be that something happened between Changbin and, let’s hypothetically say, Chan?” Woojin tilts his head in feigh confusion even if Felix is aware that the older one of them can see right through him.

“Woojin I saw Changbin kissing Chan.” That felt good to get off his chest. Felix stares with fright at Woojin, and the seconds tick by painfully slow as he awaits some kind of answer from the older.

“That’s it?” Woojin sounds disappointed.

“What do you mean “That’s it?” That’s a fucking lot!” Fuck these fucking voice cracks, Felix thinks to himself as he hears how his voice transforms into the one of a prepubesent boy’s. 

“Okay sorry, I may have spoken too soon. Have you talked with Changbin about this?” Woojin asks as he rubs small circles on both sides of Felix’s hip. 

“No, what an outrageous thing to propose. Why would I speak to Changbin about this? I don’t even want to look at him.” Felix huffs as he shifts in Woojin’s lap.

“Because there’s always two sides to a story? Felix, are you meaning to tell me that you’ve been going around these past couple of days, ignoring both Changbin but also all of us because you’ve built up an entire imaginary story in your head?” There’s the disappointed tone again.

“It’s not an imaginary story Woojin! I saw what I saw, Changbin is playing me! He came here and decided to kiss my cheeks and be all cheesy with me and then he just left me in the middle of the night to go make out with Chan! He even left a 20 dollar bill on the kitchen counter, like I was some kind of escort”! Felix curses himself for not being able to hold the tears back anymore.

“Felix, you are aware of the fact that your story sounds outrageous right? It doesn't add up, it’s like a puzzle with a lot of pieces missing. Now, I don’t doubt that you saw Chan and Changbin kissing but I do doubt that Changbin is trying to use you. I do also know that it isn’t fair to go around hating on people because of a story that you yourself made up. That’s why you’re going to the party Jisung was talking about. You’re going to attend that party and solve this thing.” Felix groans and tries to wiggle out from Woojin’s lap but to no avail.

“Whose party is it anyways?” Felix asks as he tries to distract Woojin so that he can shimmy out from his grip.

“One of Minho’s friends. Some guy named Hyunjin I think. Minho invited Jisung and then Jeongin immediately started to guilt trip Minho for not inviting the rest of us and 20 minutes and a bucket of fried chicken later Jeongin finally shut up Minho agreed to let us all go to the party. We’re driving from here at 8 pm on Saturday, don’t forget it.” With those words, Woojin finally let Felix go.

There was no way in hell Felix was going to attend that party but he kept his mouth shut so that Woojin wouldn’t return with his dad advice.

 

\-----------

 

What Woojin wants, Woojin gets. Felix seemed to have forgotten that as he looks back and forth between the mirror he’s standing in front of and the wall clock in their living room. 

“Felix we’re leaving in negative 5 minutes, if you’re going to put some makeup on do it now before I do it for you instead” Jeongin yells at him even if they’re only about 30 centimeters apart from each other.

“I wouldn’t trust him if I was you. He said the same thing to me, offered to do my eyeliner and then somehow 5 minutes later I ended up with a drawn on dick on my face.” Seungmin clarifies his statement by pointing at his left cheek before hastily returning to trying to wipe off the drawn on genital from his cheek with the help of a baby wipe.

“You’re such a killjoy Seungmin! That’s the only dick you’ll be getting today.” Jeongin yells which earns him a snort in reply from Seungmin.

“Please, you can’t even leave me alone for 5 seconds.” Seungmin murmurs from the kitchen.

“That’s not true!” Jeongin’s words contradicts his actions as he decides to follow after Seungmin like a puppy.

“I’ll do it for you.” Felix head snaps up at the soft voice.

Jisung smiles at him with a smile so subtle but beautiful that Felix even begins to question who it is that he is really crushing on. With feathery light touches, Jisung uses his left hand to keep his best friend’s face in place whilst his right hand is busy with drawing on a light streak of eye liner on both of Felix’s eyes. When Jisung lets him go, Felix immediately turns back to face the mirror.

“You look good.” Jisung answers Felix’s question before it even has time to leave his mouth.

“Just good? I put in a lot of effort into this outfit and all you can say is “good”? Felix is only half joking as he admires his black and white hoodie with his red long sleeved shirt underneath it in the mirror.

“You’re such a spoiled brat and I’m going to be equally as bad for spoiling you right now. Oh my God Felix, you look  _ so  _ fuckable. It’s like if I didn’t have Minho I would totally bend you over the kitchen counter this instant and just---” 

“Hold up, are you implying that I would be the one to receive?” Felix lets out a short laugh.

“Do I look like a bottom to you?” Jisung huffs.

“You look like a bottom to everyone, it’s not just me. Anyways, thank you for the self esteem boost.” Felix meant what he said. Jisung’s words had given him more air, made him a little less self conscious. In just one second, it was like every tension and every dick move Felix had done towards Jisung the last weeks had disappeared just like that.

“Sorry for everything.” It was only a whisper but Jisung picks up on it anyways.

“It’s okay. I won’t pry, that’s Woojin's thing. I hope that whatever it is that’s bothering you gets resolved soon. I love you.” Jisung pecks Felix cheek quickly before heading to the front door that Woojin is holding open. Eye contact ensures.

“It’s going to go great.” 

As Felix exits their flat, he can only hope that Woojin is right.

 

\----------

 

Changbin was really feeling himself when he arrived at the party. His hair was pushed back, revealing all of his forehead and he was clad in dark clothes as per usual but today he had decided to go all out and wear a harness over his black button up shirt. The outfit had been Minho’s idea, something that Minho had been trying to tell everyone at the party that had come up to them, but that wasn’t of importance in Changbin’s eyes.

“Binnie!” Changbin didn’t have time to prepare himself as a familiar body collides with his, almost making him spill his wine all over Hyunjin’s white fur carpet.

“Nice to see you too Hyunjin.” Changbin steadies himself and wraps an arm around Hyunjin’s body.

“Oh I’ve missed you so much Binnie. Hey, so I’ve got to tell you about this really really nice fuck I had the other night. See-” Changbin senses how Minho is rolling his eyes where he is standing beside Changbin. Hum there and then and don’t listen, just give off the impression that you are, Changbin repeats to himself as he stops listening to Hyunjin and begins scanning the party guests. His eyes suddenly widens as he notices a certain someone standing by one of Hyunjin’s bathrooms.

“Minho, what’s Chan doing here?” The question isn’t meant for Hyunjin but Hyunjin being Hyunjin decides to answer anyways.

“What do you mean? Chan has been living with me for a couple of weeks now, why  _ wouldn’t  _ he be here?” Hyunjin frowns down at Changbin. 

“I thought he was staying with his friend Hi John Jean?” Changbin asks as he stares deadpan at Hyunjin. It takes about 3 seconds before Hyunjin bursts out in laughter, Changbin times it.

“Who the fuck is Hi John Jean? That’s not even a real name!” Hyunjin wipes away tears from his eyes as his eyes flicker between Minho and Changbin.

Changbin doesn’t know what is going on but decides to turn to Minho.

“Don’t look at me, I’m not good at English, you know?” Minho just shrugs at Changbin before he goes back to drinking his vodka.

“Minho, Hyunjin is a  _ Korean  _ name.  _ Korean!  _ How do you manage to mess it up? It’s your native tongue!” Was Minho really this dumb?

“Oh well I failed the Korean hearing comprehension as well to be honest.” Minho says in the same tone that people use when they’re telling another person what time it is.

“How did you manage to fail a hearing comprehension in your mother tongue?” Even Hyunjin has stopped laughing now.

“I had my earphones in. I was streaming side effects by stray cats. Do you know that one of the members is called Meanhoe? Isn’t that hilarious?” Changbin can’t hold back a groan.

“I’m going to be hiding in one of the bathrooms for the rest of the night, if you need me you  know where to find me.” Changbin waves goodbye to his two friends before heading to the closest bathroom and locking himself in, propping earbuds into his ears and blasting the music from his phone.

He’s so fucked.

 

\-----------

Felix is riding shotgun next to Woojin who as always is their designated driver for the night. Woojin, who’s as responsible as ever. Woojin, who reminds Felix once again that everything is going to be okay when everybody else has left the car.

Felix tries to ignore him first. Chan isn’t even looking at him but it’s still so hard for Felix to ignore his presence. He’s tried to go to different rooms in Hyunjin’s house, talk with new people and talk to his friends but Chan is still filling up his head. Felix really doesn’t want to talk to him but he knows that he  _ needs  _ to. 

Hyunjin’s expensive wine that Felix drowns helps him gain confidence. He feels bodies press up against him from all sides but he keeps his eyes focused on one certain male.

“Can I talk to you?” Felix is standing in front of the blonde male much quicker than he had expected. Chan’s eyes slowly blink before they begin to stare at Felix.

“What’s up, Fenix?” Chan tilts his head as he rakes his eyes over Felix’s frame.

“Uhm actually it’s Felix--”

“I don’t give a fuck. What do you  _ want. _ ” Well ouch. Chan is basically spitting out the words and Felix wouldn’t be surprised if someone was to tell him that Chan’s words could contain venom because it really felt like that.

“What’s up between you and Changbin? Why did you kiss?” The music is blasting from the speakers and Felix’s head begins to hurt. The question makes Chan tilt his head once again.

“It’s normal that couples kiss, isn’t it? Who are you anyways?” Chan smirks as Felix’s face goes blank. Felix may not have any dignity left after that but he does still have his pride and therefore he decides to almost run away from Chan. If he had stayed just a bit longer, he would have managed to over hear one of his best friend’s words directed towards Chan.

“You know, that was sort of a dick move.” 

 

\------------

 

When 30 minutes has passed, Changbin decides that he can’t hide in the bathroom any longer. As he exits the bathroom, he sees a familiar younger boy storm by him.

“Felix!” Felix pulls his arm away from Changbin so fast that the older of them ends up losing his balance. 

Changbin sits on the floor as he watches Felix continuing to storm away.

 

\------------

 

Felix apologises to Woojin in his head. He is following the older’s advice but he doesn’t think that he’s solving it the way that his older friend would have wanted him to solve it. He takes a deep breath as he taps a tall male on their shoulder and plasters a smile on his face as the tall male turns around to see him.

“You’re Hyunjin right? I’m Felix. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Felix beams.

Hyunjin takes his time drawing his eyes up and down Felix’s body before meeting his eyes again with a smirk.

“Trust me, the pleasure is all mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way too long to write :( I hope you liked this chapter even if it wasn't very happy ooof. Next chapter will maYBE be a bit happier and may or may not contain more Woochan and Changlix <3 Also thank you all for your comments and kudos, they really motivate me! <3 Also, I was looking at tHOSE pictures of Jisung with his blue hair and long story short; my hair is blue now yeet. I hope you all have a nice dayy or night <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for updating this so late ahhdhshs I had a bit of a writer's block when it came to this story but I'm happy that I've finally finished the chapter since I like this story. Warnings for this chapter; emotional crap, fluffiness. Enjoy reading about Woochan and Changlix now!

_ “You know, that was sort of a dick move” _

Chan spins around on his heels and comes face to face with the owner of the voice. He’s met with a male with a wide oval shaped face and lips with corners that naturally quirk upwards. If Chan hadn’t already known that he was gay then he’d be sure that the male standing infront of him would be his sexual awakening.

“Sorry, do I know yo--”

“No, you don’t but I know a lot more about you than I think you’d want me to know.” The other male’s actions were contradicting. The words were threatening but the smile on the male’s face was sweet.

“I’d advise you to not be such an asshole towards Felix. This is your first and only warning.” Okay scratch the contradicting part, this dude was definitely threatening Chan.

“Or else?” Chan cusses himself in his head after uttering those words. He really  _ was  _ being a giant asshole right now. The other male obviously wasn’t expecting those words from him either since his left eye brow quirks up in doubt.

“Or else there will be consequences for you,  _ Chan. _ ” The words sent a shiver down Chan’s spine. 

“What, are you going to watch me during the entirety of the party to make sure I’m not an asshole towards Felix or something?” His question makes the other male beam at him.

“I’m like air, I’m everywhere. There’s a reason my friends call me Woojin God. You have fun at the party now Chan!” The male brings down a big hand to pat Chan’s shoulder with an immense force before leaving Chan alone by the bathroom.

Woojin. A name Chan had just heard for the first time in his life. Woojin. The name of someone who apparently knew a lot more about Chan than Chan himself knew. Chan drowns some of Hyunjin’s expensive yet terribly tasting wine as he can’t shake off Woojin’s words from his head. He’s like air. He’s everywhere. If Woojin was everywhere, watching every movement Chan made, then Chan might as well put on a show for him. With the same energy as before, Chan makes his way to the dance floor.

 

\-----------

 

“You’re really pretty, Felix.”

The compliment makes Felix blush. Or at least, he thinks that it was because of the compliment. It could of course also be the alcohol that was causing his cheeks to catch on fire but Felix honestly doesn’t care enough to try to figure out which one of the things it was that caused him to blush. He also comes to the conclusion that Hyunjin is really boring. One second said male is complimenting Felix and then the other second he drifts back into talking about some of his grindr hookups. Felix only feels a tiny bit bad for zoning out during Hyunjin’s hookup talks. When his mind drifts off to save him from Hyunjin getting really and Felix means it, really detailed about his latest intercourse, there’s just one small catch. His mind automatically drifts off to thoughts about Changbin instead. Felix reaches for his glass that’s standing on Hyunjin’s low marble sofa table and as the crimson coloured alcohol makes its way down Felix’s throat, Felix can only hope that the alcohol will stop him from thinking about Changbin for one more time during the party. 

Two hundred and eight times, Changbin has passed through his head two hundred and eight times that day. No more, Felix tells himself as he refills his glass up to the brim.

 

\-----------

 

Chan wasn’t the best dancer. He was aware of it and it wasn’t something that he’d even bother to deny. There were better dancers here at Hyunjin’s party, people who moved their bodies with a type of fluidity that Chan couldn’t even achieve in his dreams as well as people with moves that Chan didn’t even know existed. Chan knows that he would feel bad for himself when he looked at the other dancers if it wasn’t for his own sex appeal. Who cared if Chan wasn’t able to match his moves with the rhythm of Hyunjin’s shitty playlist or if the only moves Chan could master were sultry body rolls and air grinding, which Chan doesn’t know if those even count as dance moves, as long as he looks hot whilst doing it, as long as  _ people  _ find him hot when he does it. 

When “Believer” stops playing Chan immediately halts his dance moves as he lets his eyes search through the party guests for a certain someone. He could have sworn that he’d be met with the sight of Woojin looking back at him with either a starstrucked expression or lust, Chan was fine with either, after the performance that he’d just put on for him but when Chan’s brown eyes locks with Woojin’s even darker ones, they’re not filled with anything of the sort and are instead filled with amusement.

Hyunjin really doesn’t know how to make a party playlist, Chan notes to himself as “Shallow” starts playing and everyone except him leaves the dance floor. “Shallow” wasn’t really a party song in Chan’s eyes and as he stands there on the middle of the dance floor, debating whether or not he should let Hyunjin know that his playlist is making him want to hurl himself through the nearest window, Woojin suddenly appears in front of him.

“You’re a pretty bad dancer, do you know that?” Chest rising and falling due to his excessive body rolls, Chan can only blink up slowly towards Woojin.

“You know, that was sort of a dick move.” Chan mimics Woojin’s words from before.

“You’re cute Chan. The fact that you think that you can seduce me so that I won’t notice or won’t care if you do anything towards Felix is cute. It’s cute, but it isn’t working.” The words come out in such a belittling way and the belittling feeling only gets worse when Woojin pairs his words with a pat on Chan’s head. 

The other male could see right through him and it is making him irritated. Chan grits his teeth and heads towards Hyunjin’s awfully decorated kitchen.

 

\-----------

 

Usually, Felix was the grumpy kind of drunk. Usually, Felix didn’t drink this much. Usually, when Felix  _ did  _ drink this much, he instead turned into a confident and clingy drunk. Usually, that sort of ended up in disaster. Felix should know better. Felix should know better than to search for a sign of Changbin when he was seated with the beautiful Hyunjin in front of him. Felix really shouldn’t want to make Changbin jealous but he wants to do it anyways. What was he doing. Was he really about to try to make a man who’s already taken jealous? But then again, if Changbin was already taken, then what was the harm in hooking up with a beautiful male. Changbin surely wouldn’t mind him making out with one of his best friends, right? They were both adults, both two responsible adults that didn’t hold grudges and were mature enough to talk about things instead of going to extreme lengths to make the other jealous when they didn’t even know if the other one of them liked them and--- Felix loses his train of thought as Changbin makes himself comfortable, leaning against the wall next to Minho. 

Felix is anything but levelheaded when he watches Changbin’s crack a smile when he’s standing there, looking like a living god on two legs, talking animatedly with Minho. They’re probably discussing kinks or how they fuck their boyfriends and the thought of it sends Felix’s head spinning with fury.

“Can I kiss you?” The words are aimed at Hyunjin but Felix’s eyes are locked at Changbin who’s still facing Minho.

“Fuck yes.” It’s a breathy reply. 

Felix left hand immediately flies up and cradles Hyunjin’s neck as he pulls the other towards him. Hyunjin’s plump lips connects with Felix’s at the same moment as Felix’s eyes locks with Changbin’s. It’s a bit fucked up really, the way Felix is kissing Hyunjin whilst looking at Changbin at the same time. Whilst Felix’s little show is a bit fucked up, he’d like to argue that the way Changbin is looking at him with eyes glowing of hatred and something else Felix can’t really make out is even more fucked up. The fact that Changbin decides to come up to Hyunjin’s sofa and grab Felix by his arm to pull him away from Hyunjin is probably the most fucked up thing of them all. It all feels like a fever dream to be honest, like one of those dreams he had when he was young and incredibly sick. Felix has always been good at maths, even at times like these where his brain is under the influence of alcohol, he still manages to come to the conclusion that it takes exactly thirteen seconds for Changbin to carry him away from Hyunjin and into this bedroom that Felix has never seen before. It takes Changbin less then a second to lock the door.

“Right Felix, I’ve been bending backwards these past weeks to defend you and I’ve tried everything in my power to make things up for you but I really just can’t wrap my fingers around it. What is up with you? Even if you’re angry with me, what gives you the right to go and make out with one of my best friends whilst maintaining eye contact with me for the entire time?” Changbin tries his best to keep his voice calm when he looks up at Felix who’s standing in front of him. It takes him a bit longer than usual to register the other’s words.

“What gives me the right? What gives you the right to flirt with me when you have a boyfriend?” Felix is screaming at him and Changbin tries to not laugh at the silly accusations that Felix is making.

“I don’t have a boyfriend! Why the fuck would I flirt with you if I had one--?”

“Chan told me everything! I saw you guys kissing when you stayed the night at my place. He told me today, he told me you were a couple.” Changbin doesn’t know how to react to that.

Realization suddenly draws up on him. He softly pushes Felix down on Hyunjin’s bed before kneeling in front of the younger boy. 

“Felix, Chan pressured me into kissing him. He admitted that he had feelings for me and he made me feel bad, made me feel like I was leading him on or something. I got so fed up so I just kissed him to try to make him leave me alone, to try to satisfy him. It was a bad decision from my side but I swear to you, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s been lying to you because he likes me. Felix, I haven’t even talked with Chan for three weeks, he isn’t my boyfriend. I apologized because I thought you didn’t like me touching you or kissing your cheeks.” Changbin doesn’t even realize that he’s holding Felix’s shaking hands until he finishes his speech.

“I don’t believe you. You’re just like everyone else. You just want to use me, to make bets about me, you just want to brag about being with me so that people will think you’re cool or somethin--” Felix breaks out into tears before even finishing his speech. Changbin finds himself unable to be angry at the younger one at his confession. He can’t help but pull Felix towards him, arms wrapped around his neck and torso.

“Felix I would  _ never  _ do that. Not to anyone but especially not to you. You don’t deserve to be treated like that and I hope you’ll never get to experience it again.” Felix hiccups against Changbin’s shoulder as Changbin rubs small circles on his back to calm him down.

“I’m sorry Changbin. I’m sorry for ignoring you and for kissing Hyunjin. I hope you don’t hate me.” Felix voice trails off at the last sentence but Changbin’s a good listener.

“Felix I could never hate you. I have a lot of feelings towards you but hate isn’t one of them. That’s a topic for another day though.” Changbin forces Felix face away from his shoulder as he begins stroking away Felix’s tears from his cheeks with the help of the pads of his thumbs. He’s relieved to see that Felix has stopped crying.

When Felix’s eyes regains focus again and a pregnant silence erupts in the room he immediately begins to frown.

“Your chin is annoying me Changbin. You have a really annoying chin, do you know that?” Felix’s frown furrows as he looks at Changbin’s chin. Well fuck, there goes Changbin’s lovey dovey cheesy moment.

“Yeah, you’ve already told me that. Thanks a lot Ken, real nice of--”

“No I mean it. Like it annoys me to a great extent. Everytime I see your chin I just want to eat it up or something.” Felix jabs a finger at Changbin’s chin.

“Yeah well, wait what? You want to what now? That sounds like cannibalism to me Felix.” Changbin quirks an eyebrow at Felix’s confession.

“Shut up it’s just so cute I want to eat it up. Come here.” And with those words, Felix’s hands grip Changbin’s face as he brings his face towards him as he begins to pepper kisses all over Changbin’s chin. 

“God you’re so fucking annoying Changbin.” Felix mumbles as he keeps pecking Changbin’s chin like he’s scared that Changbin is going to slip out of his hands any second now. Changbin’s heart really shouldn’t be beating this fucking fast. Even if he enjoys Felix finally giving him attention, he needs to remind himself that Felix is drunk and Changbin needs to be a good role model for Felix which also means that he needs to be responsible.

“Okay that’s enough of that for today Felix. I don’t want you to feel like I’m using you or--” Changbin stops mid sentence as he pulls away Felix from his chin. Felix doesn’t pull back like Changbin has expected him to do, instead Felix is fixating his gaze on Changbin’s lips.

“Changbin, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. Your lips...they’re really..” Felix rocks back and forward a bit on Hyunjin’s bed and Changbin has a hard time understanding just why he’s doing it until the answer washes over him, or more specifically, his shoes.

Felix hurls himself forward on the bed and Changbin can only reach around and rub Felix’s back as the male continues to heave. Only when the pair of Gucci flashtreks that Changbin is wearing are completely covered in vomit Felix’s stomach decides that he’s done throwing up.

Felix eyes widen as he notices the mess that’s supposed to be Changbin’s shoes.

“Sorry about your shoes.” Felix murmurs.

“I’ve just borrowed these. They’re actually Chan’s.” Changbin seems to have misspoken as Felix decides to hurl one more time, as if Chan’s shoes aren’t already destroyed beyond repair.

“Not intentionally, I swear.” Changbin can only laugh at Felix’s apology. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Chan's shoes. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Comments/kudos motivates me so please tell me your opinions on this chapter if you have anything <3 Also, I wrote another fanfic whilst I had a writer's block for this fanfic so if you want to read it I'd be happy if you'd check it out (I don't know how to link to another work on ao3 but you all probably know how to look up an author's other works on ao3 yadda yadda yadda so <3). I hope everyone who reads this has a great day/night/morning <3 Thank u for all the kudos and comments <3


	10. Chapter 10

There’s a million questions that should be running through Changbin’s head, dozens of curses that should be fighting to be the first one uttered from Changbin and a whole confrontational speech that Changbin has prepared for about 5 minutes now when a blonde bush of disheveled hair enters Hyunjin’s bedroom. Instead, Changbin can’t manage to get anything of that sort out and instead settles with “-Your hair looks like shit.”

Chan looks surprisingly sober to Changbin. When the older one of them decides to open his mouth Changbin quickly concludes that Chan is  _ acting _ surprisingly sober as well. 

“I stole your hair gel before I moved in here so maybe it’s just your hair products that are really shit.” Chan quirks an eyebrow at Changbin who’s still seated on Hyunjin’s sisal rug. 

Changbin can’t help but reminisce about when he’d come home one day to find Minho and Chan wrestling because Minho wanted to pluck Chan’s eyebrows to make them more “dainty” whilst Chan continuously argued that “-Touching my eyebrows without my consent is against the law you sick pervert”. Chan had quickly given in and changed his mind when Changbin took Minho’s side. It had turned out horribly in the end and Changbin could imagine that the first thing Hyunjin did when Chan arrived at his house was to fill in Chan’s eyebrows again.

“So Hyunjin can teach you how to fill in your eyebrows, but not how to make your hair look like you haven’t been fucking around 24/7? What a good new best friend.” Changbin scoffs as he continues to judge Chan’s hair.

“Changbin, oh dear Changbin, please fix my hair.” Changbin can’t keep up his facade and breaks into a small giggle fit when Chan suddenly drops to his knees and clasps his hands together in a prayer like motion. 

“You fucking idiot.” Chan only hums as Changbin stretches out his legs and Chan settles on his thighs. Changbin has got to give Chan some credit, even if his hair looks like it’s ready to break off in the middle as soon as you touch it, it’s still so fucking soft for some reason when Changbin starts to thread his fingers through it. Their cute little reunion cuddle session is quickly disrupted by a foul smell.

“What the fuck have you done in here Changbin. It smells like someone’s thrown u--” The sight of his own Gucci flashtreks covered in vomit meets him as soon as he turns his head to the right to stare at Changbin’s feet.

“What the fuck?” Chan stands up quicker than the speed of light.

“Sorry, Felix sort of vomited on them. Twice. I’ll get you a new pair.” This wasn’t going very great anymore. 

“Felix? Where is...Changbin you fucking  _ idiot! _ How can you let him sleep on his back like that, he’s going to die from choking on his own vomit before he’s even had the chance to choke on your dick.” With a swift movement of his legs, Chan’s straddling a passed out Felix who’s also making the most unsexy retching noises Chan’s ever heard.

Chan quickly turns over the younger’s body so that he’s laying on his right side. Chan’s hands are sandwiching Felix’s face, slender fingers comfortingly caressing the male’s cheeks when Felix decides to retch up the last of his vomit, right on Chan’s rolex. Some of it gets on Felix’s own hoodie as well.

Sometimes Changbin wonders if his best friend posses some type of super power because Chan manages to stop the apology before it slips out of Changbin’s mouth.

“It’s okay. I deserve it. I’m not angry. I was a dick to him earlier this night at the party.”

“I know Chan, he’s already told me.” Chan is facing Changbin with his back but Changbin just knows that Chan is wincing even if he can’t see his face.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me. I’ll apologize to him once he feels better. As for you Changbin, I don’t even think I deserve getting forgiven by you even if I come with an apology.” 

It feels like time has been rewound. Changbin recognizes the soft and vulnerable tone of Chan’s voice. There’s no venom in it, no spite. Just normal Chan with better looking eyebrows than before. 

“You can always try.” It’s soft. It’s not Changbin’s usual raspy voice. It’s a softness that Chan isn’t used to but then again, they haven’t really been soft or vulnerable with each other recently. 

“I’ll try my best.” Changbin can still only see the Chan’s back. “But before that, I think lover boy here needs some new clothes.” The words gets empathize when Chan leaves Felix on Hyunjin’s bed before heading to the ikea wardrobe that Hyunjin for some reason hadn’t decided should be assembled before Chan decided to move in.

“Hyunjin treats me like his husband. I had to assemble this entire wardrobe by myself.” Chan says as he pulls out a navy cashmere shirt and a grey pair of joggers.

“Damn, do you two share the same bed or something as well?” Changbin snickers at Chan as Chan climbs back onto the bed.

“It’s not as kinky as it sounds. Hyunjin basically takes off his clothes every night to send nudes to God knows who but will legit call me a pervert if I even try to look at something that’s on the end table beside him.” Chan rolls his eyes as he beckons for Changbin to get on the bed.

“He’d probably not want me to see his body or something like that so it’s better if you put it on him.” Chan coughs as he shoves the clothes in Changbin’s hands.

“Not trying to be the mom friend or anything but maybe you should like record this so that he doesn’t wake up and think that you’ve done anything to him in his sleep before you put the clothes on.” Changbin quickly nods in agreement and pulls up his iphone before pressing record, straddling Felix loosely so that it won’t be misinterpreted.

“Uh okay, Felix when you wake up I don’t know if you’re going to trust me when you ask about why you’re wearing new clothes so I’ll just record this. You have puke on your hoodie and you’re soaking in cold sweat so we’re giving you a new set of clothes to sleep in.” It’s a struggle really, to record with your phone whilst trying to take off someone’s hoodie at the same time. 

When Changbin finally manages to get the hoodie off from Felix, his hands accidentally touches Felix’s abs.

“Changbin, fuck.” Felix groans half asleep at the contact as his hips buck up against Changbin’s own. Changbin freezes when he realizes what’s going on and immediately stops recording.

Chan breaks out into laughter.

“Shit Changbin, dream you is getting more action than real you.” Changbin huffs with embarrassment as he locks his eyes with his best friend as he continues to get Felix dressed whilst avoiding to look at him or touch his body.

“Atleast I’m in _ someone’s  _ wet dreams. You’re not even--” 

“What’s going on here.” Woojin’s voice startles both of them and Changbin manages to jump up from the bed.

“Felix fell asleep and Chan gave him his clothes because his clothes were damp from all the sweat.” Changbin bows at Woojin, making Woojin quirk an eyebrow.

“Is that so Chan?” Chan nods shortly as Woojin stares at him with an unknown expression in his eyes.

“I see. Chan, Minho needs you apparently, he says that it’s important.” Chan immediately gets on his feet and goes to Woojin. Woojin tilts his head in Minho’s direction and Chan sets off.

“Changbin, would you mind staying here with Felix tonight? I think he’d appreciate it a lot.” 

Changbin’s at a loss for words and can’t get anything out except for.

“Do you really think he’d want to stay here tonight? I mean, wouldn’t he rather-”

“I don’t want him to puke in my car Changbin. Also, I don’t think there’s any person Felix would rather fall asleep in a bed with than you. I trust you. Good night Changbin.” Woojin gives him a last Godly smile before closing Hyunjin’s bed room’s door.

 

\-----------

 

“Hey, so that important thing Minho needed to tell me was actually that Changbin had found out that I was at this party. Did you know that Minho thought that I would be staying with someone named Hi John Jean.” Chan frowns as he finds his way back to Woojin who is standing by the bathroom door.

“Of course I knew that. I know everything.” Woojin smiles and it makes Chan snort.

“Woojin God, I remember now.” Chan says as he can’t help but to break out into a grin.

“Hey Chan. I’m really proud of you.” Chan wishes that he could tell his heart to fuck off when it starts beating at a fast pace when he gets engulfed by Woojin’s big arms wrapping around him.

Woojin smells like versace’s dylan blue and Chan can’t help but to let out an embarrassing moan when he notices it.

“Falling for me already?” Woojin chuckles as he pulls back to scan Chan’s red face.

“It’s okay, we’re going to get together in the end anyways.” The wrinkles that appear around Woojin’s eyes when he smiles are beautiful.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chan blinks at Woojin.

“You’ll figure it out eventually”

 

\-----------

 

Changbin sends a wish to all of the Godly beings that have ever been rumoured to exist that Hyunjin washes his sheets somewhat regularly as he lifts Felix up over his shoulder to pull away the linen covers. He places Felix down on the mattress as if he’s made completely out of porcelain before he himself climbs in and pulls the covers over them again.

He falls asleep and wakes up to the same sight, the sight of Felix’s beautiful face.

“Changbin. Are you awake?” Changbin closes his eyes immediately and hopes that Felix has a bad night vision. He really just wants to sleep. It’s got to be 3 am in the morning or something and even if Felix means a lot more than he’s ready to admit to himself, he still wants his beauty sleep. So he remains quiet, which is a bit of a dick move.

“It’s just that. I had a nightmare. Can I cuddle with you?” This has got to be a fever dream.

“Just push me away in the morning if you’re uncomfortable.” Changbin’s mouth drops open in a small “o” when Felix, despite being the taller one of them, decides to rest his head on Changbin’s own shoulder blade before he pulls his arms to make them wrap around him.

Felix’s sand blond hair is soft against his shoulder blade and so is his cheek and his entire body that’s heaving up and down slowly.

“Changbin I know you’re asleep but I want you to know that I’ve studied biology on my own when we weren’t talking. I thought I should read up on what it was that I was feeling. Did you know that jealousy leads to “neurological spikes” in the brain's cingulate cortex and the lateral septum: two areas that both deal with bonding and social pain? Did you also know that you make my dick incredibly hard. I don’t know the biological reason for that but I think it has something to do with those lips of yours. Good night Changbin.” Felix nuzzles more into Changbin’s shoulder blade and Changbin prays to God that Felix won’t realize that a certain body part on Changbin’s body has suddenly stirred awake.

Changbin doesn’t know whether he wants to kill or kiss Woojin for this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter cuz I'm soooooo sleepy gaahhh sorry. I don't know if I'm happy with how this turned out. I'll try to improve the quality in the next chapter lol. Kudos/comments are v v v much appreciated! Have a good day/night/morning/noon/evening


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all thought that this fic was dead but it's not!<3
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Small mention of violence (not really graphic though), sexual implications and mentions of it and a tiny bit of tooth rotting fluff. Please don't read this chapter if you have an issue with any of the things mentioned above! Please enjoy the chapter! It's also 2:35 AM and I've completely forgotten how to write in English so excuse me.

“Daddy, are you proud of me?” Woojin spits out his expensive “skinny shot”, he makes a mental note to apologize to Hyunjin later for ruining his wool carpet, that really should taste better considering the price that Hyunjin had paid for it. When he looks up from the now stained carpet, Hyunjin is really going to kill him, he’s met with a Chan that from the looks of it seems to be pretty fucking out of it. 

“Sorry? I think I must have heard that wrong?” The words make Chan innocently blink up at him, which makes Woojin think that he really  _ did  _ mishear what Chan said. That is, until Chan opens his mouth again. 

“Come on, daddy. Channie wants to have some fun.” It comes out as a mixture between a slur and a “sing song” sentenced. Chan giggles before burying his head in Woojin’s chest.

“Chan are you drunk?” Stupid question, especially from someone who is nicknamed “God”.

“No, absolutely not-”

“Hey, there you are princess. I’ve been looking all over for you, let’s go back to the party.” A sturdy and ugly looking guy appears in front of them and reaches out to touch Chan.

“No! Don’t want to!” Woojin doesn’t understand what’s going on when Chan flinches away from the other male’s touch and instead buries his head deeper into Woojin’s chest.

“Did it sound like I was fucking asking? I said, let’s go back.” When the man grits his teeth and makes another attempt to drag Chan towards him, something finally clicks in Woojin’s head.

“Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” His normally sweet voice drops low.

“I’m taking back what’s mine. Who the fuck are you?” Chan’s fists clench around Woojin’s clothed chest.

“I’m his boyfriend and I swear to God if you don’t leave in the next 3 seconds I’ll make sure that you’re going to need more than just plastic surgery to fix that ugly face off yours.” Woojin really needed to work on his insults because this one was just pure shit.

“He’s your  _ boyfriend?  _ Well, let me tell you a little something. Your  _ boyfriend  _ over here was acting like a real slut and-”

“What did you say again?” Woojin’s blood was boiling.

“Huh?”

“I said, what did you call my boyfriend?” Woojin being angry was a rare sight.

“Oh, I called him a slut-”

Screams from the party guests harmonize beautifully with the sound of Woojin’s left fist colliding with the man’s already crooked nose. It only takes a few seconds for the man to react and throw a jab against Woojin’s left cheek. 

“Woojin, don’t!” He can’t hear Chan over the white noise that’s ringing in his head.

He wrestles the man to the floor before throwing another punch, this time at his cheek. The next seconds are a blur but the adrenaline flowing through his veins makes Woojin really feel like he’s about to win this. He’s got this. He’s got this in his bag. To everyone that’s standing around him, the only thing Woojin’s got is a concussion.

 

\------------

 

“You fucking dumbass.” The words make Woojin stir and he’s ready to deliver yet another punch before he realizes that the words belong to none other than Chan. As he jolts awake, he’s met with another ear piercing shriek.

“Are you dumb? Like honest to God, that not being you by the way, are you completely fucking insane? Don’t sit up so quick, you’re gonna end up throwing up.” Large but soft hands pushes him down onto a car seat of some sort. Are they in his car?

“Where are we?” Woojin isn’t yet at that state where he can open his eyes yet.

“In your car. You’re laying down on your driver’s seat now. I folded it down for you. I also stole your car keys, hope that was okay.” Chan applies something cold to Woojin’s eyes.

“Are we gonna have car sex?” Real smooth.

“Huh?” 

“I said, was that your tall ex?” Good save there Woojin.

“No. He was just a random guy that started talking to me and he gave me the creeps so I went to find you in hopes of getting saved. Although now, it seems as if I’m the one who saved you instead.” Woojin manages to crack open his left eye just in time to see Chan smiling down at him with so much genuine care. 

“Thank you for saving me, Daddy.” He wishes that he could open his right eye so that he’d be able to wink at Chan.

“Shut up, I had to see if I could trust you around me even if it came down to me being drunk and defenseless.” Chan dabs something on a cotton pad before pressing it down onto Woojin’s left eye again, resulting in Woojin letting out a not so manly shriek.

“Squeeze my hand if the pain gets too much” Woojin didn’t need to be told twice. 

It didn’t hurt  _ that  _ much (okay, maybe it did), but he wouldn’t pass up on an opportunity to hold Chan’s warm hands. He grips the hand Chan isn’t busy using and gives it a firm squeeze which leaves him feeling disgustingly fizzy inside. Chan really shouldn’t make him feel like a virgin who cums in their pants when their crush as much as looks in their direction but he somehow does it anyways. Why? Woojin doesn’t know but he’s sure that the answer as to why he’s feeling this way probably lies in that dead yet super fucking soft looking hair of Chan’s. Either that or it’s just Chan’s libra attractiveness and charm that’s beginning to take over and mesmerize Woojin.

“So you basically ran to me in order to get help but then you realized that you didn’t know if you could trust me so you pretended to be drunk in order to see if I really was reliable?” He guesses he’s right due to Chan breaking eye contact with him at his words.

“Are you angry?” Woojin takes a few seconds to reply.

“No. Was me fighting the guy a part of your plan though?” The words seem to affect Chan in some kind of way since he feels his hand getting squeezed harder.

“No! Absolutely not! I didn’t know that you were going to fight him. I was so scared when he knocked you out. You know, you really don’t look like the aggressive type. You have such a teddy bear like appearance!” What a backhanded apology. Woojin can’t help but to snort.

“Teddy Bear? I prefer God, thank you very much.” Now it’s Chan’s turn to snort.

“Is that so? You seemed to have an awful fun time getting called daddy.” Chan smirks down at him, hand still gripping his. Was Chan trying to make him whipped? Whatever he was trying to pull, it wasn’t working. Woojin was Woojin God after all, always one step ahead of everyone.

“And you seemed to have an awful fun time getting called my boyfriend.” Woojin is worried he might have crossed an unspoken line when Chan freezes up at the words.

“Yeah, maybe I did.” 

Holy fuck. 

Holy fuck did those words just leave Chan’s pretty lips? Woojin’s body turns alert as one of Chan’s hands leaves his eye, the other one still in his grip, before it starts to trace the outline of his jaw. Butterflies flap around dramatically in Woojin’s stomach when Chan starts caressing his cheek before his hand makes its way down to Woojin’s lips. With his thumb pressed against Woojin’s lip, and the rest of his fingers underneath the other’s chin, Chan slowly pulls himself forward from the car seat, closer to Woojin. He leans down and

_ CRASH _

Woojin’s car alarm is just as turned on as he is. Chan quickly scrambles back in his seat and begins digging for Woojin’s car keys.

“Fuck, what happened, why did the alarm turn on? What was that fucking  _ sound-” _

_ CRASH _

“Motherfucker, did someone crash into my car, twice?” Woojin sits up abruptly and opens his right eye which is a mistake, the creep must have got his eye good and Woojin wouldn’t be surprised if he’d realize that he has a black eye when he looks in the mirror the next time, and begins to search for his keys as well.

He finally finds them laying on the dirty car floor.

“Got them!” He yells as he manages to bump his head into Chan’s on his way back up.

Chan breathes out a sigh of relief when Woojin presses a button and makes the alarm shut up. His relief turns out to be short lived.

“Fuck, right, what were those crashing sounds?” Their eyes meet for a hot second and that’s all it takes for both of them to run out of the car and examine the back of it.

“Shit, they fucked up my trunk. Twice!” Chan gnaws his lip as he watches Woojin rake a hand through his hair.

“Look at it on the bright side, at least they didn’t manage to hit your tail light!” It earns him a fake smile.

“Yeah. Still, which idiot would do such a-”

“Watch out Woojin!”

They manage to jump backwards just in time as a 2015 Mercedes Benz F015 luxury in motion crashes into Woojin’s poor Volvo c30. Chan meets Woojin’s eyes over the other car’s hood.

“Well, they might have destroyed your trunk and your tail light but hey, at least they didn’t ruin your wheels!” Woojin can’t even fake a smile this time as he yanks the driver’s door of the Mercedes open and grabs the driver by their shirt to pull them out from the car. 

“That’s it, you’re so going to fucking die whoever you ar--Jeongin?” He freezes face to face with a very shit faced Yang Jeongin.

“Hi Woojin hyung! Seungmin was in the middle of giving me driving lessons.” Jeongin giggles as he wraps his arms around Woojin.

“Ya, Yang Jeongin, when will you learn to respect your elders? I’m still your hyung and--hi Woojin! Did you see how good Jeongin’s gotten at driving?” Seungmin yells as he runs around the car to get on Woojin’s side of it but fails as he ends up tripping over his own feet and faceplants into Hyunjin’s parking lot instead. 

“You know these people?” Right, Chan has never been at their apartment and had only met Felix and Minho. Woojin had almost forgotten that part.

“Where do you find all these hot friends at, Woojin? They look like they’ve come straight out of JYP or something. First Changbin and now this boy.” Jeongin lets go of Woojin and extends his arm over the hood to where Chan is standing. “Hi I’m Jeongin, your future boyfriend.” 

“He’s absolutely not your future boyfriend.” Woojin scoffs as Chan hesitantly shakes Jeongin’s outstretched hand.

“Ya, Jeongin, you’re mine. Stop cheating on me every five seconds.” Seungmin flies up from Hyunjin’s parking lot and wraps all of his limbs around the younger one of them.

Jeongin lets out a scream either because he and Seungmin falls down onto the parking lot or because Seungmin decides to pepper his cheeks with pecks as they lay on the parking lot.

“Woojin! Save me! Too much love! Going to suffocate from Seungmin’s-

“It’s Seungmin  _ hyung  _ to you!"

“-love!”

“I’m so sorry.” Woojin mouths to Chan as he drags his two friends up from the ground.

“We’re taking Hyunjin’s car home. Chan, are you coming with us?” Seungmin and Jeongin screams when Woojin pulls them up by their ears.

“Sure, why not. If I stay another day at Hyunjin’s place I think I might end up going insane.” 

Woojin can only smile as he throws his drunk best friends into the back seat.

 

\------------

 

Changbin can’t fucking sleep. Not after Felix’s little confession. Not after Felix casually saying to him that he gives him a boner. Why can’t Felix say things like this to him when he’s awake? Changbin gets a genius idea. If Felix won’t admit it out loud unless he thinks Changbin is sleeping, then he’s ought to do something to show him what he’s missing out on. A minute later, he  finds himself standing more or less completely naked in Hyunjin’s bathtub. Thank God for waterproof iphones. The plan is genius, get the shower running, get wet and then snap some nudes for Felix to open when Changbin once again accidentally forgets his phone for like the 13th time in this fic. The thought of it gets him too hot for his own good and as he turns on the shower he quickly reaches down to do something most people probably would have the decency to not do in one of their friend’s bathroom. Fuck his hormones, really. Jerking off whilst washing his hair wasn’t a good idea as he can’t open his eyes. He reaches for his phone blindly and suddenly, Changbin hears how the curtain gets pulled away with the sound of a low pitched scream. Changbin yells back out of reflex and opens his eyes just as some lathered up shampoo finds its way to his eyes. 

“It burns!” He yells as he clutches his right eye.

“Why are you naked?” It’s Felix voice. It was probably also safe to assume that Felix had been the one that had yelled at him just 5 seconds ago.

“Because I’m showering! What does it look like?” Changbin yells and Felix goes quiet. With a bit of trouble and effort, he finally gets the shampoo out of his eye. When he blinks he realizes that Felix is still standing right in front of him and is staring at him.

“What the fuck.” Changbin immediately yanks down the shower curtain and wraps it around himself. “Didn’t your parents teach you that it’s rude to stare and you know, barge in on people when they’re showering.” He hisses at Felix which earns him a snort.

“I thought someone had left the shower running because nobody in their right mind would shower at 2:30 AM. Besides, I don’t know why you’re trying to hide, you were clearly thinking of me anyways.” Felix tuts.

“Yeah well-Wait, what did you say?” Changbin’s eyes are as wide as flying saucers. Had he heard that right, had Felix really noticed what he had been doing in the shower?

Felix eyes widens comedically as if he’s just realized the meaning behind what he had said. 

“Sorry, enjoy your shower.” He stutters out as he bolts through the door before slamming it shut behind him.

Changbin really didn’t understand the younger one of them. Since it was obvious by now that Felix clearly wouldn’t make the first move or anything like that it also became apparent to Changbin that he would indeed have to step up his game and wear the pants if he wanted this to actually head somewhere. So he made up his mind.

 

\----------

 

Changbin steps out of the bathroom (clothes on, mind you) and sits on the bed next to Felix. Who is Felix trying to kid, Changbin knows that he isn’t sleeping.

“Hey Lix, I thought it was about time that we should start a new chapter in biology.” Felix grunts in reply but cracks open an eye nonetheless to look at Changbin.

“Now? Really?” 

“Yeah. Now.”

“Look, if it’s interesting enough I’ll agree to it. Otherwise I’ll just go back to sleep.” That’s a lie, Felix wasn’t sleepy at all.

“Fair enough.” The grin Changbin gives Felix makes something in his stomach stir.

“Are you going to tell me what chapter you have in mind or are you gonna sit there and look ugly for the rest of the night?” Felix laughs nervously as Changbin rolls his eyes.

“I was thinking we should focus on sexual education. How does that sound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I was on vacation so I couldn't write anything until like yesterday. I saw stray kids live and omg Woojin is indeed Woojin God like HNFGDFHHAHFS he's the most beautiful person ever. So, this chapter was a bit longer than chapter 10, I hope that makes up for the lack off update. I have two questions for whoever is reading this. 
> 
> 1st; What did you think about the fighting scene, was Woojin being immature/unnecessary or was his actions justified? 
> 
> And 2nd; since the people who give kudos and write comments are the people who motivate me to write this; where would you want this fic to head? Would you prefer it to go more towards like a mature/ maybe a bit sexual way or would you like me to keep it more innocent/pg?? Please comment your thoughts since they really matter to me.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you have an amazing night/day/morning/evening. Good night <3 I also have another fic that I'm working on so if I take too long to update this one you can always check out the other ones!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is FLUFF so no warnings for this chapter! This also isn't beta read so read at your own risk. This chapter only contains Woochan + another ship that I'm not going to spoil. Changlix will be back and more prominent and loud than ever in the next chapter so look forward to that. Enjoy the chapter!

When Chan steps out of Hyunjin’s car, he doesn’t even have time registering the fact that he’s freezing his balls of before he feels a heavy weight drape over his shoulders. When he looks up he’s met with the sight of Woojin giving him a heart melting smile as he readjusts his coat on Chan’s shoulder.

“We can’t have your lips freezing off before I get the chance to kiss them.” Chan hadn’t asked for a fucking explanation of some sort but Woojin apparently felt the need to explain himself anyways. And it sucked, because Chan who would consider himself to be laid back and chill had now instead turned into a blushing mess.

Chan mutters something under his breath before he begins walking away in a quick pace. He just wants to get inside of Woojin’s apartment and-

“Uh Chan? You’re going the wrong way.” 

Right. He had never actually been to Woojin and his friends’ apartment before, he’d only stood outside of it being all emo under a lamp post and that wasn’t really a memory that he liked revisiting.

“I knew that. I thought I had lost something over there so I went to check it out.”

Woojin frowns at the words as he locks Hyunjin’s car, Seungmin attempting to get out of the car and walk normally until Jeongin decides to try to piggyback him without a warning which results in the two idiots immediately falling down onto the ground. Woojin is a smart man and chooses to ignore them.

“Like what?” He spins the keys in his hand.

“Uh, the last piece that’s left of my dignity?” He was really starting to sound like someone who was conceived in r/notlikeothergirls. At Least Woojin didn’t seem to mind it though.

“You’re too cute. Come here, we need to get these two idiots into bed before they fall asleep on the ground or something.” Chan obeys but immediately scrunches his face when he reaches Woojin.

“I think they already did.” 

Chan seems to be right, if Jeongin’s soft snoring into Seungmin’s nape is anything to go by. Woojin groans as he first bends down to haul Jeongin over his shoulder before then repeating the action but with Seungmin instead. When Woojin starts walking with two almost nineteen year olds on his shoulders Chan comes to the conclusion that Thor has  _ nothing  _ against Woojin. 

“Can you get the keys out of my left jeans pocket?” Woojin asks when they reach the front door. Chan immediately gives him a small nod in reply before he blindly tries to find where Woojin’s pocket is. Seungmin’s body is sort of blocking the view if he’s being honest. 

Woojin flinches and coughs which makes Chan raise a confused eyebrow whilst his hands are still trying to pull the keys out.

“Uhm, that’s my dick, Chan.”

Oh.

“Sorry.” Thank God for the fact that it’s dark outside. His face is probably 50 shades of pink by now. He finally pulls out the keys and lets Woojin do the rest.

 

\------------

 

“Are they always like this?” Seungmin and Jeongin look much cuter when they’re tucked in in Felix’s bed and not busy wiggling their eyebrows suggestively or crashing into Woojin’s car three times in a row. 

“Like what?” Woojin asks as he carefully lifts Jeongin’s head off Felix’s pillow so that he can fluff up the pillow even more. It’s not one of Woojin’s decorative pillows that he always buys every month from KARE but he reckons that Felix’s, albeit not as beautiful as Woojin’s pillows could also need some love as well.

“Like do they usually crash into people’s cars before passing out on the ground?” Chan’s heart swells up when his question makes Woojin release a small chuckle.

“No. But it was bound to happen sooner or later. You see, Seungmin has the fattest crush on Jeongin but the other boy is too ditzy to see it. He thinks they’re just joking around and maybe that’s what Seungmin is trying to tell himself too but you can clearly notice that he has a crush on Jeongin whenever he looks at him. He probably wanted to be a good example for Jeongin today, trying to be nice to him by teaching him how to drive. Oh well, it’s the thought that matters, isn’t it?” Seungmin looks nothing like Chan, yet Chan can’t help but to see himself in the younger male. They’ve been in the same situation and Chan can only hope that Seungmin is smarter than him. He hopes that the younger doesn’t make the same mistake that he did. He wants them to get a happy ending, the same type of ending he earlier wished that he would have gotten with Changbin.

“They’ll get together eventually. Don’t worry.” Woojin smiles at Chan’s look of confusion. “Seungmin is a good person. A bit shy but he’ll get over his insecurities sooner or later.” 

Woojin leaves the room and Chan follows, closing the door behind them.

“What about me?” Chan’s hand wraps around Woojin’s wrist.

“What do-”

“What about me Woojin, will I also get a happy ending.” Fuck, he wasn’t planning on crying today. He wasn’t planning on looking like a fucking mess infront of Woojin.

“Chan, you do know that you and Changbin is never going to happen, ri-” Woojin only furrows his brow more when Chan takes a step towards him.

“I’m not  _ talking  _ about Changbin.” Chan wasn’t the type to fall in love at first sight or get attached this easily, even if his daily libra horoscope insisted that he defintely was, but fuck it. 

Woojin radiated safety and warmth. He reminded Chan of the times when he used to throw himself face down in the snow only so that his mom would scold him before turning on their fireplace, leaving Chan to sit there with reflections of flames licking up over his frost bitten cheeks. Of course Woojin didn’t look like a fireplace, he was a human after all, but the feeling that he got from them both were similar. Warm and safe. Theoretically, Chan had thrown himself into the snow a bit too many times now. Commited to stupid ideas that everyone would advice him not to do because it would only leave his body and face cold and hurt. And Woojin had been there. Picking him up from the snow when he was laying down in it, face first, deep in headspace. Woojin had scolded him but instead of setting him in front of a wheezing fireplace, he had engulfed him in his arms, engulfed him in his Dylan Blue perfume and in his warm coat instead. 

“Chan, I don’t know if I’m being honest. I don’t want to think about you getting a happy ending.” 

It felt like Chan had been thrown down in the snow again but this time it hadn’t even been on his own behalf.

“I don’t want to think about it.” Woojin mumbles.

“Why not?” Had Chan misinterpreted everything? Did Woojin not want him whatsoever?

“Look we’re all going to have a happy ending. Everyone’s going to find someone eventually. I just happen to be extra observant and know who’s gonna end up with who. But I don’t want to think about you. I don’t want to go around trying to figure out who’s going to get to hold your hand, who’s going to get to redye your hair because let’s be fucking honest, you’re going to go bald in like an hour and a half, or who’s going to tuck you in at night with a kiss on your forehead. It hurts thinking about it so don’t ask me who you’re gonna end up with. I don’t want to know.” Woojin had just thrown himself into the snow as well, by the look on his face.

“But Woojin, I want  _ you.”  _  Chan grips Woojin’s hands and the fact that they’re not wet from melted snowballs or something startles Chan for just a second.

“Me?” Woojin blinks up at Chan with watery eyes.

“Didn’t you say that we were gonna end up together in the end? Why are you sounding surprised?” Chan asks as he almost closes the distance between them. If Woojin were to shut the fuck up for more than a second then Chan would be sure that he would be able to hear Woojin’s heart beating.

“But...but that was only wishful thinking on my part.” Woojin breaks out into an uncontrollable blush at his own words.

“Wishful thinking huh?” Chan squeezes Woojin’s larger hands that are resting in his and enjoys the feeling of Woojin’s thumbs stroking the back of his hands. “Well today’s your lucky day because I happen to be a genie just for the day. I’ll grant your wish if you grant mine.” Woojin tilts his head at Chan’s words.

“What’s your wish then?” If Chan didn’t make him feel like all of his limbs were jelly then he would certainly have reached his hand up to stroke Chan’s cheeks by now.

“Kiss me?” 

Woojin wants to slam his lips hard against Chan’s but Chan deserves better than that. He doesn’t deserve lustful Woojin who can’t control his hormones. He deserves warmth, and Woojin wants nothing more than to give him what he wants. So hesitantly, he tips his head down, let’s their breaths mingle their way around each other before he closes the distance between them. 

It’s soft. Chan’s lips and the pressure he’s applying to his lips are soft. 

He’s burning up.

Woojin lets one of his hands let go of one of Chan’s before he uses it to cup Chan’s left cheek. Chan gasps at the contact and jumps away.

“Sorry, you’re just so warm. I’m not used to it.” The smile Chan gives him is probably seen as sheepish to an outsider, but to him, it’s the cutest smile in the world.

“Yeah, well you better get used to it because I’m not planning on letting you go just yet.” He smiles down at Chan, no, his boyfriend before pulling him into a warm hug.

His boyfriend gives him a playful slap on his chest as he pouts at him. Woojin can’t resist. He steals another sweet kiss before pulling back.

“Okay. I’m not letting you go. Ever.”

 

\------------

 

“See Jeongin, I told you! Woojin is a good person. A bit shy but he finally got over his insecurities.” Jeongin turns his head quickly and grimaces towards Seungmin before he lets his head peek out from the door frame again, getting a clear view of the new couple who are standing in the living room, completely lost in their own world.

“I can’t believe he called me ditzy. I did the right thing crashing into his car. He totally deserved it.” Jeongin pouts and Seungmin lets out a quiet laugh before wrapping his arms around the younger.

“At Least he was right about one thing.” Seungmin hums absentmindedly.

“And what was that?” Jeongin asks as he turns around in the older’s arms.

“That I have the fattest crush on you.” Seungmin beams and Jeongin can’t keep a straight face anymore.

“Well duh, I already knew that. Otherwise you wouldn’t be my boyfriend.” Jeongin grips Seungmin’s face and pulls him in for a quick peck.

“Hey, don’t take my love for granted.” A hint of seriousness is evident in Seungmin’s sentence when he pouts against his boyfriend’s lips.

“I would never do such a thing. I love you too much for that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee, okay so that was the Woochan final in this fanfic. I hope you liked it! There's two more chapters left until this fanfic is complete. There will probably be a more explicit chapter and then there will be a fluffy chapter. I know that not everybody likes or are comfortable with smut/explicit scenes and I don't want to force someone to read something that they don't agree with or like so I'll make sure that you won't have to read the smut chapter in order to understand the last chapter! There will be a fluff chapter so don't fret, those of you who don't like smut <3 Comments and kudos are what motivates me so please be vocal and tell me what you thought about this chapter if you have the time <3 Have a good day/evening/morning/night!! 
> 
> (I really haven't beta read this whatsoever, so I'm so sorry if there are any errors. I'm gonna beta read tomorrow)


	13. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS is smut and angst, please don't read if you're not comfortable with one or two of those themes! <3 You're all gonna hate me cuz of this chapter hah <33

“I was thinking we should focus on sexual education. How does that sound?”

When Changbin had been assigned as Felix’s tutor, Felix was positive that his actual professor had given Changbin some sort of study plan for them to follow. It wouldn’t really make sense to  _ not  _ give Changbin a study plan but apparently his professor had once and for all proven that he wasn’t worth shit because Felix knows for sure that they’ve already had sexual education about 3 weeks ago. His evidence is the painful memory in which one of his other classmates came in their pants when their professor showed them an animated “sex and safety” film. Felix had been sent out because he started laughing and then he had to apologise to his classmate and explain to him that he didn’t actually find the situation funny at all and that he had in fact had just laughed because it made him think of when Jisung watched hentai one time at 2 AM and Felix had popped up from the couch to scare him when he had reached his climax. The sight of Jisung getting his own jizz in his left eye was actually really funny if Felix was being honest and the memory always made him laugh.

“Why are you laughing? Are you okay?” Felix had almost forgotten that Changbin was in the room until the older one of them side eyed him.

“Sorry, just thought about one of the times when Jisung came in his own eye.” Changbin’s eyes widen comedically in shock.

“One of the times? Implying that he’s done it more than once?” Felix often got told by people that he was rather shameless but he would rather not live up to that reputation by telling Changbin about how he and Jisung once competed in whose cum could spurt the longest. He had a feeling that the story would more or less kill the mood completely.

“That’s not important. So, Mr.Tutor, what are you planning on teaching me because believe it or not, we’ve already had sexual education for this year. I bet that there isn’t anything that you can try to teach me that I don’t already know.” The triumphant smile wasn’t a good look on Felix and Changbin was set on making it disappear as soon as he could.

“Okay Ken, if you really are such a “know it all” then you wouldn’t mind explaining how oxytocin affects the male body, would you?” Changbin smirks when he can see how Felix’s brain is short circuiting. Truth be told, he doesn’t know what the fuck this so called “oxytocin” is or who he thinks he is. His first guess would be that Oxytocin was one of the dudes who stabbed Julius Caesar to death but given that Changbin was talking about biology, that might not be the right answer.

“What’s taking you so long, Lix? You don’t know the answer?” Felix wants to punch Changbin. With his mouth of course, because he does not condone violence. 

“Just tell me already and then let me go to bed!” 

Changbin has a shit eating grin on his face when he moves closer to Felix. 

“You don’t want to stay up and play with me,Lix?” Long fingers trail and settles themselves under Felix’s chin and tilts it upwards.

“What do you mean by play, I thought we were gonna study biology.” 

Changbin sighs and pulls away his fingers. Oh well, it was worth a shot.

“Sure, I’ll go dig up a text book from somewhere.” He’s pretty sure that Hyunjin doesn’t own anything that even closely resembles a book but he gets up from the bed anyways only to get stopped by a hand wrapping itself around his wrist.

“Wa-wait. Can’t you teach me sex education but..in a more...practical way.” 

Changbin’s body freezes up on its own accord so fast that he can basically hear the echoes of canned sitcom laughter, because let’s be real here, no one likes the b*g bang theory, ringing in his ears. Maybe he’s got it all wrong, maybe Felix didn’t know what the word “practical” meant and had confused it for another word. Maybe, maybe he’s got it all wrong but it doesn’t seem like he has misinterpreted Felix’s words when the younger of them decided to swing his slender legs over Changbin’s thighs before adjusting himself in his lap. The sight of Felix sitting in Changbin’s lap looks like it belongs in an art museum. Weeks of fighting, teasing and trying to shove their feelings down under the ocean surface to drown them had somehow led up to Felix sitting there as if he had always belonged there. 

“How...what do you mean by that?” It’s a real struggle for Changbin to utter those words and when he actually does manage to cough them out it almost doesn’t feel real. Almost.

“Stop playing dense, Changbin, that’s  _ my  _ job.” Felix huffs and readjusts in Changbin’s lap.

“Felix please refer from breaking the fourth wall, only Woojin can do that.” 

“Right, sorry.” Felix smiles as he grinds down against Changbin’s clothed erection. He hadn’t even noticed that he was hard over his nervosity. 

“Felix, I wouldn’t go there if I was you.” It’s a warning meant to push Felix away. Either, Felix is completely dumb and can’t manage to read in between lines, or he simply doesn’t give a fuck about the warning, those kinds of people exists too. 

“Why not?” Felix tilts his head and tries to pout but the pout is immediately replaced by a smile when he feels Changbin’s hands squeeze his hips, holding him in place.

“Because when you do stuff like that--”

“Stuff like what? Like this?” Felix rolls his hips against Changbin’s to punctuate his sentence and Changbin lets out a breathy groan.

“Felix you don’t know what you’re doing.” Changbin says and Felix eyes immediately darkens.

“Like you have any fucking clue on what you’re doing either. Kissing your best friend whilst accidentally forgetting your phone, leaving me all hot and bothered with those fucking gym selfies. And now we’re here and you’re not doing anything. Tell me Seo Changbin, what is it that you want?”

The mention of Chan’s name leaves Changbin fuming. It’s still an open wound for him and it feels as if Felix’s is squeezing lemon juice out of one of those sun kissed lemons that he bought the day after he kissed Chan and just adding it to his wound. Changbin doesn’t know what to do when he’s confronted about his feelings. He knows how to tease, he knows how to play the victim but he doesn’t know how to confess. He simply doesn’t know how to convey his feelings when he doesn’t even know what it is that he’s feeling. Everything would just be easier if Felix came clean with  _ his  _ feelings. 

“I want you to shut up now.” Changbin clenches his jaw and his grip tightens on Felix’s hip. “You don’t have any shame, do you? To sit here and complain about me not knowing what I want when you were shoving your tongue down Hyunjin’s throat like what, three hours ago?” 

Felix’s smile is bitter and fake. He grits his teeth and the sound makes Changbin want to scream.

“Were you jealous Changbin?” Changbin gives him a glare as he lifts Felix up from his lap to put him down beside him.

“Why would I be? You’re here now, with me. You must find me hot or something, otherwise you wouldn’t have sat in my lap.” He rakes a hand through his hair as he tries to steady his breathing.

“And you must have found me hot, since you let me sit in it.” Felix hums as he looks over at Changbin when he lets out a low laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“I want you to do more than sit in my lap.” Changbin turns to Felix with a dead serious look in his eyes.

“Changbin, I’ll ask you again, be honest with me.  _ What do you want? _ ” Felix drags the sentence out, stops after every syllable and pretends to put a dot after it.

“I want to…”

_I want to hold you? I want you to stay away from Hyunjin? I want to taste your lips?_ All options are perfectly fine, and perfectly true, yet Changbin settles with;

“I want to fuck you.” 

Dare is easier than truth. Actions are easier than words. Fucking Felix is both a dare, action, and truth, because he wants to. But he wants so much more than that as well. Just as much as he longs to fuck Felix into the mattress, he also longs to just wake up beside him every now and then.

Felix gives him a small smile.

“I’m glad the feeling is mutual.” And with those words, Felix is crawling towards him again. He stops a cm or two from Changbin’s face and when his breath hits Changbin, Changbin sends whatever omen there is out there a big “thank you” because Felix doesn’t smell of lemons. He doesn’t taste like them, either, Changbin notes as he maybe a bit too enthusiastically, crashes his lips against Felix. Felix doesn’t seem to mind though, and reciprocates the kiss with just as much eagerness. There’s no weird angles, no noses bumping against each other. They understand the other’s way of kissing immediately and neither wants to let go. When Changbin feels himself beginning to get sloppy and breathless, he pulls away, tilts his head so that his breath is fanning against Felix’s neck whilst he attempts to catch it. 

“You’re a good kisser.” He mumbles in between pants and Felix chuckles.

“Thanks. Hyunjin told me the same thing.” Something stirs in the bottom of Changbin’s stomach and he immediately pushes Felix down onto Hyunjin’s bed. 

“I’ll fuck you so good that you forget his name, I swear to God.” 

Changbin wastes no time. His lips slot against Felix’s again and his tongue easily slips in when Felix moans into the kiss. With a bit of effort, they manage to tug off each other’s shirts and throw them on Hyunjin’s usually clean floor. Who cares if they litter Hyunjin’s floor, the dude doesn’t even clean his own room anyways. They press close to each other and when Changbin starts trailing kisses down Felix’s neck, continuing downwards from there, it doesn’t really help their bodies to cool down. The moan that Felix’s lets out when Changbin mouths against his erection is nothing less than sinful. It’s not an appropriate time to smile, but Changbin can’t hold it in when Felix decides to rut up against his face.

“Impatient now, are we?” Changbin smiles up from where he’s laying between Felix’s clothed legs.

“No, you’re just imagining things, maybe you should see a doct-AH!” Felix lets out a loud moan when Changbin pulls down his pants and licks a stripe along his dick. They don’t have enough time for Felix to act like the brat he is.

“Hmm, what was that? I couldn’t hear you? Can you repeat yourself?” Coyness is evident in Changbin’s voice as he tilts his head innocently. Felix grits his teeth for the ninth time that day, probably to his dentist dismay.

“I said-Oh fuck Changbin don’t teas...tease.” Felix stutters as Changbin takes him into his mouth, humming lowly whilst making eye contact with Felix. It’s slow and Felix bucks his hips up only for Changbin to hold them down.

“Lick.” Changbin instructs as he squeezes Felix’s jaw before placing two of his fingers in Felix’s mouth. Felix suckles on them and before he knows it, Changbin’s pulled them out again.

“What are you going to-oH.” Felix cries out in pleasure when Changbin’s mouth wrap around his dick again whilst one of his fingers prods at Felix’s entrance before he pushes it in.

“Changbin, we need lube. Spit is going to dry out, shit, I thought you were supposed to be good at biology?” Changbin immediately pulls away and gives Felix his best “I’m sorry” smile before he lubes up his fingers.

After a couple of minutes, he notices how Felix begins shaking.

“Everything okay? We can stop if you want to-”

“Changbin please just fuck me. I’ve waited longer than f(x) have waited for their comeback.” Felix whines and wraps his arms around Changbin’s neck. Something snaps in Changbin when he hears that and he quickly lubes himself up before laying Felix down again. 

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Fuck, why did he say that. He’s got to be careful, so that Felix won’t catch on. He can’t show too much of his emotional self because that will only scare the younger away. 

“Changbin just fuck me. I really don’t care if it hurts just put your dick inside of me...please?” Felix asks with a smile that immediately disappears when he starts pushing in. Felix’s eyes roll back and Changbin sets a steady pace, trying not to be too vocal even if the way Felix is clenching around him makes it hard for him to keep down his moans. 

They set a steady pace until Felix decides that it’s not enough and tries to push himself to meet Changbin somewhere in the middle. Changbin starts thrusting faster and he starts to see red but he doesn’t plan on stopping when Felix is encouraging him to go faster by letting out those pretty pleas under him. Enjoying the sound of skin against skin, Changbin fixes his eyes on Felix and his heart suddenly swells with possessiveness. All he can think of is “mine, mine mine mine” as he picks up the pace yet again. Maybe it wasn’t that Changbin didn’t know what he was feeling. Maybe it was that he was scared of his feelings not being returned. 

His hand accidentally makes contact with Felix’s dick and Changbin cums at the sight of Felix losing it completely, breaking down underneath him, just by an accidental touch.

“Changbin.” Felix chokes out when he comes and Changbin has never heard his name be pronounced that beautifully. Like, ever.

He falls down on Felix and for a moment they just try to catch their breaths and Changbin realizes that they’ve never gone this long without verbally fighting with each other.

“Fuck baby, that was really good.” Changbin groans out as he props himself up on his elbows so that he can take in the sight of a fucked out Felix.

“Don’t get all lovey dovey on me now. I’m not your “baby”, we just fucked.” Felix doesn’t meet Changbin’s gaze, instead his eyes are glued to the ceiling. 

A bitter taste fills Changbin’s mouth. It’s like morning breath that won’t go away. Sour, bitter, it makes Changbin want to wash his mouth out with soap. Maybe the soap would wash away the stupid thing he just said too, as a bonus benefit or something. But Changbin can’t stop. 

“What do we do now? What...what do we do about us?” Changbin could really use that fucking fancy expensive ass Molton Brown soap of Hyunjin’s right now.

Felix tilts his head down, away from the ceiling, and stares Changbin right in his eyes. No expression is evident in Felix’s usually lively dark eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. There is no us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was busy fighting with a real big chunk of writer's block. What a cliffhanger this was, no? Honestly though I had such a hard time with this chapter but I hope it turned out okay? I always feel like my writing for this fic is much worse than my writing in my other fics but sdjdsjs hopefully the final chapter will include good writing. Also, I'm still low key dying at the fact that Chan's hair isn't silver anymore and that he legit used spray paint or something like hgnhhh it's still so funny to me. Comments/kudos are v much appreciated cuz they help me defeat my writer's block <3 Have a good day/night/evening/morning!!


	14. FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof last chapter here we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that! I hoped everyone enjoyed this story! If you have any thoughts please leave them in the comments because I love comments?? I hope everyone has a wonderful day/night/morning etc <3 And remember, when life gives you lemons; that's a sign that you need to sleep more.

**L**

 

_ "What do we do now? What...what do we do about us?” _

Changbin curses himself when he replays his words in his head. He really should get some sleep but his dialogue with Felix has been haunting him for two weeks already.

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about. There is no us.” _

Changbin  _ really _ needs to stop replaying the dialogue. It hurts him too much and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do with all the pain. He wishes he could just forget Felix but Changbin is a two legged contradiction because every time he enters university his heart speeds up whenever he thinks he gets a whiff of the younger boy. 

Suddenly the front door opens and the sound makes Changbin jolt up. He runs out from his room, half expecting Minho, only to be pleasantly surprised by the fact that it’s Chan and Woojin.

It takes him about five seconds before he breaks out into tears.

“Hyungs, please help me.”

 

**E**

 

“And I just don’t know what to do anymore at this point!” Changbin finishes his rant by burying his head in his hands, Woojin and Chan sitting on either side of him, rubbing his back in a failed attempt to soothe him. Chan and Woojin share a worried look as Changbin begins to snivel.

“I think I know what Felix is up to-”

Changbin’s head immediately shoots up at Woojin’s words.

“You do?” Woojin gives him a small smile before continuing.

“I think I do but I won’t tell you.” Woojin notices the change in Changbin’s facial expression and continues before he can ask any questions. “It wouldn’t be right for me to sit here and tell you about Felix’s secrets though.” Changbin nods and bites his lip.

“But Woojin hyung, how will I get him to talk with me again?” Chan sighs beside him.

“There’s no way you can get him to talk to you. If he wants to talk to you, he will approach you when he feels like he’s ready.” The reply doesn’t satisfy Changbin.

“I agree with Chan. Changbin, you tried so hard to get Felix to talk with you last time he ignored you as well. You put in a lot of effort into this and it’s about time that Felix does the same. You can’t chase him around every day, he needs to come to  _ you.  _ Just let him take his time.” Woojin certainly put it all in a much nicer way but the replies still makes Changbin gnaw nervously on his lip.

“But, what if he doesn’t come to me at all? What if he never feels ready?” It’s hard to breathe.

“Then I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.”

 

**M**

 

Woojin had told him not to worry about it. Chan had told him not to think about it. Changbin told himself that he would follow his friends’ advice. And for the first time in what felt like forever, he did. Sort of. Maybe not really, but he definitely stopped trying to stalk Felix around campus. It seemed that just as Changbin had stopped trying to find Felix, the other boy managed to find him instead. With a just slightly withered flower bouquet in his left hand, a runny nosed Lee Felix was suddenly stood in front of the study room that Changbin was sat in. Felix gives him the tiniest of smiles before clearing his throat.

“Uh, can I come in?” Changbin had to push down the smile he felt was beginning to form on his lips when Felix’s voice started cracking like it always did when he was angry or nervous.

“I don’t really have any right to say no.” Felix is left staring for a couple of seconds, watching how Changbin turns his attention back to the almost full worksheet in front of him, before he understands that Changbin meant that he could enter.

“Uh, take these.” Changbin puts down his pen on the round oak table before he lifts his eyes to meet Felix’s.

“Are they for me?” It’s a bit weird, in all honesty, how Felix makes Changbin feel like a stuttering virgin who’s never had a crush before when they’ve in reality both seen each other naked. Somehow, this is a lot more nerve wracking than watching each other get undressed.

“No, I’m just allergic.” Felix smiles and gestures towards his nose and Changbin’s mouth forms a concerned “o” when he takes the bouquet from Felix’s hands.

“I’m joking, they’re totally for you.” The younger of them doesn’t wait for Changbin to tell him to sit down so he does it on his own and sits down right across Changbin.

“Is this a love confession or something?” Changbin mumbles and honestly it’s more of a wish than an actual guess. Felix drags his hands along his legs nervously at Changbin’s words.

“Quite the opposite actually.” Felix adverts his gaze and stares down at his trousers instead.

“I don’t understand. Are you giving me flowers because you  _ dislike  _ me?” The words make Felix’s head snap up and gets him to gesture animatedly with his hands.

“N-no. That’s not what I mean at all! Look, just forget about it. I’ll just leave-”

“ _ Lee Felix you sit your arse right back down this instant and talk it out with him now!”  _

Changbin squints at the familiar voice that appears to be coming from Felix’s right ear.

“Is that Minho?” Changbin asks as Felix winces and holds a hand up to his ear.

“ _ No this is Jisung, also frequently referred to as “the nutcracker” both because I look like a squirrel but also because I help Minho bust his nu-.”  _ Felix hisses as he pulls out something that resembles an ear bud from his ear before he continues to pull at black wires that are attached to a black gadget of some sort that he had hidden on his lower back.

Changbin eyes the younger male warily as Felix stomps on the gadget and the earbud, making it emit a terrible sound before it goes completely quiet. Felix only coughs when Changbin questionably raises an eyebrow at him.

“Look I was really fucking nervous and I needed some advice, okay? Don’t judge me. I don’t even know if you like flowers but Jisung said some shit about me having to distract you with something that smells good since apparently my perfume smells like fairy farts or something-” 

“Hey, Felix, it’s okay. Calm down.” Changbin gets up from his seat when he notices how Felix voice begins to crack again. He pulls Felix closer to him and Felix immediately drops his head on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Changbin. I’m so sorry for being a dick.” Felix mumbles into his shoulder as his body is lax in Changbin’s grip.

“You should be.” Even if Felix feels bad, Changbin can’t bring himself to just pretend that everything’s fine, that he’s been fine after what Felix said because he hasn’t.

“I know.” Felix snivels and pulls back to look Changbin in the eyes.

“You deserve so much more than just an apology from me for how badly I treated you-”

“Well to be honest, I didn’t only get an apology. I also got a bouquet.” Changbin smiles and Felix rolls his red eyes at that before his face falls again.

“Changbin do you remember what I told you at the party two weeks ago?” Changbin’s heart immediately sinks.

“Yeah, I do. You told me that “there is no us”.” Felix grimaces at the words and shakes his head.

“Not that part. The uh...you’re gonna use me part.” Changbin has to stop for a second to rummage through his brain.

“Yeah. I remember. I thought you were just being an emotional drunk.” Felix bites his lip as he shakes his head yet again before he meets Changbin’s gaze.

“Changbin I have major commitment issues. Trust issues as well but I guess those can be classed as synonyms.” Felix lets out a small laugh as he wipes his nose with his shirt sleeve.

“Oh.” It hasn’t really clicked in Changbin’s brain yet.

“I’ve never really been in a relationship before. I’ve done numerous hook ups and had multiple one night stands but they all ended up hurting me and using me for status or something like that.” Felix stops as Changbin’s face falls. “I’m going to get therapy for it.”

Changbin suddenly starts crying as he grips both of Felix’s hands.

“I’m so proud of you.” Felix only shakes his head at Changbin’s words.

“I haven’t even had my first session yet, it’s nothing to be proud over. Anyway, it’s all thanks to you honestly. If it wasn’t for you then I wouldn’t have applied to get therapy.” The confession confuses Changbin.

“I don’t really under-”

“I really like you Changbin. I really do. I didn’t want to realize that and that’s why I pushed you away. That’s why I sort of had sex with you too. I mean, I wanted to have it but I also thought that if we had it then maybe I would realize that I only found you attractive and sexy or whatever or that you would leave me after it. But honestly, that night just made me realize how scared I am. I thought I would stop thinking about you but it just made me think about you even more.” Felix is shaking and Changbin wants to step in and tell him that it’s okay but Felix only tells him to hush. “I’m so scared of my own emotions. I like you so much and I want to be with you but I can’t right now. I can’t commit to you because I don’t know how to and I don’t know how to not put up my guards and I don’t know how to let you into my heart and-” Changbin pulls him in for another hug, one which Felix choses to reciprocate.

“Felix you don’t need to explain yourself to me. I am not judging you.” Changbin whispers as he strokes Felix’s hair.

“But I  _ want  _ to explain myself. I don’t want you to hate me. I want you to know my true feelings. I’m sorry, I just like you so much but I don’t know how to trust you.” Felix whispers the last part and Changbin squeezes him tighter.

“I’m here okay. Therapy is hard if you’re alone. I’ll stay with you until you don’t need me anymore. Just think of me as a...as a new friend.” Changbin hides his sad smile in the warm cotton of Felix’s shirt.

“Thank you so much, hyung.” 

It’s not the words that Changbin wants to hear but he also knows that it isn’t what Felix wants to say either, so in the end, it’s sort of okay anyway.

 

**O**

 

Some days are harder than others. Some days Felix falls asleep as soon as he gets into Changbin’s car after his therapy session. Some days Felix comes out crying from his therapy session and tearfully asks Changbin to play “barbie girl” to make him happier. Some days Felix comes out happier than usual and lets Changbin treat him to chocolate mint ice cream. What type of day Felix is having never makes any difference to Changbin, he’s always parked and ready at 2 o´clock every Thursday outside of the psychiatrist building.  **O**

It’s Thursday and they’re seated under an old oak tree in a park that has a name which both of them have forgotten. Felix tells Changbin to close his eyes and the older complies. When he opens them again, he’s met with a grinning Felix and a biology test that’s marked with a big red “D” in the right corner.

“You passed?” Felix nods and Changbin tackles him with a hug that makes both of them fall down, effectively off-ing a dozen or so crunchy autumn leaves under their backs.

“Are you proud?” Felix asks and Changbin pulls away to stare into his brown eyes.

“Always!” He says and it makes Felix giggle.

“I have one more thing to show. Close your eyes again.” Changbin pretends to groan in boredom only to hide his nervosity. 

“You can look now.” Felix voice comes out quiet and Changbin looks down only to find a tiny black satin box.

“What’s this?” He asks as he opens the box to reveal a silver ring.

“It’s a promise ring.” Felix mutters under his breath and Changbin breaks out into laughter.

“Felix, you do know that promise rings are supposed to be given to someone you’re already in a relationship with?” Changbin chuckles as Felix’s cheeks turn red.

“I didn’t know that. I just bought it because if I ever get over my commitment issues, and when I start loving myself, then I want you to be the one I commit to.” Changbin’s eyes soften as he takes in the information.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me.” 

“I hope it does…”

 

**N**

 

“What if the time never comes. What if I’m never ready?” The sun is setting but Changbin doesn’t even bother to look at it. All of his attention belongs to the freckled boy in his arms who has just quit his lemon obsession.

“We still have a lot of time, don’t worry about it.” Changbin picks up an oak leaf and places it in Felix’s hair. He pulls Felix’s back against his chest and watches him flips through Changbin’s phone that he had “accidentally” forgotten yesterday. Felix lets out a snicker as he stumbles over familiar gym selfies along with some pictures that Changbin has recently taken of him.

“For now, I guess we’re a work in progress.”

Felix nods as he snaps a photo of Changbin and him.

“A broken but still beautiful work in progress.” 


End file.
